Family is Family
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: Mary was a thirty year old widow having lost her husband and three children in a car accident. Her friend Karen insisted that she get out more. So when Karen convinced her to take a road trip with her and her husband Greg, Mary thought it was a new beginning. She was right but it would not be the new beginning she had dreamed of. Thomas/Leatherface/OC Blood, Gore, Sex, Rape
1. Family Is Family

Mary had immersed herself in work. It had been nearly a year since her family was taken in a car accident. Her only way of coping was to bury herself in paperwork. However, her friend Karen had finally convinced her to go on a small getaway with her and her husband, Greg. Mary felt like a third wheel but it didn't matter she would bide her time reading. Which was what she was doing at the moment. Greg was driving and Karen was in the passenger seat next to him. She was thumbing through a magazine when Greg muttered "Shit" and Karen turned to him "What is it?" He sighed a bit "We're about out of gas." Karen shoved the magazine into her lap "You're the one that wanted to take this back ass way to get there. 'Wanted to see the countryside' you said." she scowled at him and huffed "Well, we're going to have to find a station." she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Just what they needed, to run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. Mary placed a marker in her book and looked up at them "There was a sign a ways back. 'Last Chance Gas' it shouldn't be to far." Greg nodded "At least someone was paying attention." Karen raised a brow as if that was meant as some insult to her but she said nothing and went back to her magazine.

They had been driving another ten minutes before they came upon the gas station. It looked run down and dusty. It didn't send up any red flags since that was how everything looked around here. Karen sneered at the place "It looks disgusting." she crossed her arms over her breasts and gave a slight huff of disapproval. Mary shrugged "Unless you know somewhere better, here we are." Karen shoved open her down as did Mary and Greg. He looked around and scratched his head "Doesn't look like anyone is around." Mary gestured towards the door "It says open." she went to the door and pulled it open. A bell rang above it and Karen jumped "Who uses cow bells anymore, get a beeper." most places in the city had pleasant sounding dings when someone entered or exited a store. Mary was from the country before she moved in with Karen. "People that don't have a lot of money." Mary replied and shook her head.

Closer inspection revealed there to be cooking chili and some hanging meat. The shop was somewhat clean but very sub par considering how shops in the city were kept. "Hello?" Mary called out and an old woman stepped from a back room until she was behind the counter. Mary greeted her with a smile and the old woman's face contorted to what Mary thought was supposed to be a smile but looked forced "What y'all need?" she said between drags of her cigarette. Mary kept a smile but contempt was displayed on Karen's face towards the woman who Karen thought obviously had no respect for customers or hygiene by her appearance. "Gas…m'am this _is _a gas station, right." Karen said with her voice in such a harsh tone Mary glared at her. The old woman took a long drag of her cigarette before answered "Yep tis but ain't got no gas here. Spectin' a delivery Monday." Greg groaned in frustration "Its fucking Friday." The old woman snapped her eyes at him "You be watchin' yo' tone wit me boy. I ain't allowin' that kinda language in mah store." Greg held up his hands as if to surrender "Yeah, okay." The old woman sneered a bit and took another drag of her cigarette before she spoke again. Smoke emitted from her mouth and nostrils as she did "I guess I can have the sheriff take ya to tha house and git some of our gas. 'Nough to git ya down the road." Karen suddenly smiled "Oh, that would just be great. We could get out of here." she said but it was in a tone that was both thanking the woman and showing her dislike of the area and wanting to leave. "I'll givem a call." the old woman said and turned to a phone on the wall.

Mary began to look around the shop while the old woman spoke on the phone. Mary couldn't hear what she was saying but didn't think anything of it. Mary stopped when she saw chili bubbling in a pot. She examined it and opened the lid to smell it. The old woman had finished her phone call since she spoke to Mary "Best chili you'll eva have, darling." she grinned. Mary nodded and replaced the lid "I love chili in winter, here in summer it's a little to much. I used to make chili every winter for my family. Deer meat and beans…usually some onions…" Mary paused "I'm sorry…you probably don't want to hear about it." Mary was bad about making friends with strangers. She was from a small town where everyone knew everyone and were kind to one another. Mary pulled a water from the fridge and walked to the counter "Just this." she sad and opened her wallet. The old woman couldn't help but notice a photo of Mary, a man and three children "These yours?" the old woman asked and looked up at Mary who answered "Yes." and pressed her lips together and pulled out a dollar to hand to the old woman who pushed it back to her "On me, dear. So where ya youngins at now?" she asked with a genuine interest. Mary sucked in a deep breath and Karen burst into the conversation "They're dead…they died in a car accident little over a year ago and now Mary's alone. You happy now." Karen grabbed Mary's arm and tried to pull her away and Mary jerked away "Enough Karen. I'm not a fragile little doll that you need to protect. I'm thirty years old and a grown woman!" ever since they were little Karen always acted like Mary's overprotective big sister. The old woman smiled and took another drag of her cigarette. Karen looked hurt but pouted and walked over to Greg waving her arms around and most likely explaining the situation. Mary turned to the old woman "They died…like she said. She pushes for me to get out more, do more find someone but they were my family and it's hard to let go. I'd like to, really, find someone maybe start over." The old woman smiled in a different way than before…it was a genuine smile. "Well, ya ain't old. You still young 'nough to find someone and have some more youngins." Mary smiled and nodded.

There was commotion outside and Mary looked over through the large windows of the store. She could see some kids most likely college age and a larger man, a much larger man. They were teasing him! He wore a mask and they were laughing and pointing. They must have just pulled up since Mary hadn't seen them earlier. Two of the boys were kicking dirt at him and one of the girls was shaking her ass at him. Mary went for the door and Karen called out "Mary its not.." she didn't finish. She hit the door with flying speed and stood between the kids and the masked man. "What the hell's your problem?" she hissed at them. One of the guys stepped forward and had a grin on his face "Nothing baby just having a bit of fun." he bit his lower lip and looked Mary up and down which infuriated her "Well that's enough. Get in your car and go." She put her hands on her hips and the kid raised his brow at her "Did you even look at that big dumb fucker. He's asking for it skulking around in them dumbass cloths and mask." Mary stepped forward so she was directly in his face and spoke softly "I know your kind. You make fun of others so you feel better about your own pathetic existence. Put others down so you can stand to look at yourself in the mirror and forget about your short pencil dick and lack of personality." The guy backed away and towards the car when they got in they flipped her off and peeled away. Mary shook her head and turned towards where the large man had been standing and flinched startled when he was right behind her. "You alright…they're just dumb kids." she smiled for a moment and then walked back towards the gas station. The old woman behind the counter looked like she might have tears in her eyes but Mary shook it off. The old woman moved from the counter to the back room again and the large man outside went around to the side of the building. When the woman came back she smiled at Mary "Sheriff's on his way now." she nodded and took another drag of her cigarette which was about out and she lit another. "You such a sweetheart. Defending someone you don't even know." Mary shrugged lightly "I was picked on in elementary until I learned to fight back. I miss when my mother was younger and people didn't have to worry about fighting, bullies or drugs. Everyone is either smoking pot or screwing in the back of a van." Mary covered her mouth immediately "I'm so sorry that was vulgar." The old woman shook her head "Na, you speakin' the truth dear and I hear ya. This world gone ta hell. Nice to see someone so grounded." Karen was annoyed with how nice the old woman had suddenly become with Mary but still gave a look of scorn every time Karen looked over at her. Mary sighed "I guess I should have been born in a different time maybe…" and with that Karen interjected into the conversation "Yeah, the good ol' days when women stayed at home cooking, cleaning and birthing babies! Yeee Haw!" she slapped her knee and rolled her eyes "Really Mary I think we've come to far to go back to that." Mary glared at Karen "You know what I meant." Karen rolled her eyes and shrugged. The old woman's gaze was piercing Karen and it was one of complete and utter dislike.

A car pulled up in the drive. It was a police cruiser and the old woman stepped outside to talk to the cop before Mary and the other two had a chance to get their stuff together. Mary couldn't hear them so she couldn't make out what they were saying. The sheriff came in and grinned at Mary before he turned to Karen and Greg and gave them a once over "Well, come on now. Git in the car I'll getcha some gas." he ushered them out the door and they got into the car. "Here, ya sit up front. Let them two have some room." he gave a wink at Karen and Greg who laughed and got into the back seat while Mary got into the passenger one and tilted her head when there was no door handle. They drove for awhile before Karen sighed "How far is it?" the sheriff cleared his throat "We're gitting up on it now." and they pulled into a long drive and up to an old house. It had seen better days but was not into disrepair yet. When the sheriff exited the car he took the keys then opened the back seat door and Greg got out. The sheriff went to shut the door but Karen hit it with her foot and got out "I need to pee." she stated and the sheriff clenched his teeth "Sure." he led her to the front door with an explanation and pointed to the bathroom then took Greg towards the garage. "Guess I'll wait here." Mary muttered to herself and leaned back in the seat.

It hadn't been long when Mary thought she heard screaming from inside the house. She stiffened her back and looked towards the house. Again there was screaming and the distinct sound of a door slamming. Mary kicked and tugged on the door. There was no handle to open it and it was locked. Mary began kicking which made her let out small screams of effort but to no avail. The glass wouldn't give. Just as she was panicking she saw the sheriff come out of the garage but Greg was nowhere to be seen. The sheriff approached the car and Mary began frantically trying to explain "I heard screaming, from inside the house. You need to go in there." the sheriff pretended to listen for a minute and the screaming stated but stopped abruptly and the sheriff shrugged and a crooked smile formed on his lips. Mary's eyes grew wide and she scrambled to the other side of the car. Why hadn't she thought of it before! She pulled on the lock and shoved the door open and fell out onto the ground. She scrambled to get to her feet but was met with the sheriff tackling her back to the ground and lifting her up in a bear hug. "Let go of me! What are you doing!" she kicked and squirmed as he shoved her over his shoulder and took her into the house. Once inside he slam the door shut.

The sheriff had tied her up in a chair some time ago. There was a man in a wheelchair watching TV who seemed far more interested in whatever was on than to the woman tied up in a chair in the kitchen. What were they waiting for? Mary glanced one way then another and then to her wrists as she began to struggle and fight against the rope and tape. She heard the front door open and the sheriff's voice "Yeah, mama she's in here." and the sheriff and the old woman from the gas station walked into the kitchen. Mary started to plead with the woman to help her but then it dawned on her that the cop had called her mama. Mary's heart sank. The old woman sat in a kitchen chair next to Mary "Hey, darling. I didn't get tha chance ta introduce myself, I'm Luda Mae. This here's ma boy Hoyt." she leaned in and whispered "Not his real name but he throws a fit if ya call him anything else." she leaned back and lit a cigarette. "What do you want…let me go." Mary pleaded and Luda Mae shook her head "You's gonna be a part of this family." she smiled big and Hoyt chuckled. Mary looked back and forth between them both for an explanation. Luda continued "Well, you was so nice ta ma boy.." Mary looked at Hoyt then back at Luda "Oh not him darling…mah otha boy, Thomas. He was there ta tell me that Hoyt was on his way when those kids caught up ta him and you…sweet dear you helped him. Ain't nobody been nice to him outside of family before." Luda reached out and touched Mary's cheek and she jerked her head away. Luda didn't seemed phased by it.

A moment later Luda yelled "Thomas, git in here!" and the large man from the gas station came to the doorway. He was easily seven feet tall and build like no one Mary had ever seen. He looked like a moving house. "Ya remember Mary here. She that sweetheart that shooed away those rotten kids." she smiled and patted Mary's knee. "You was talkin' so sweet bout your baby's you lost and how you was alone." Mary shook her head no. Karen was the one that said Mary was alone she didn't feel alone. Luda put her hand over her heart "You're gonna be part of our family. Thomas' girl. You two gonna make some of the prettiest babies!" she beamed with pride and Mary began to struggle in the chair making it rock. Mary stopped when she heard the heavy footsteps come towards her and she looked up to the half masked face of Thomas who uttered only a single word in a booming and growled voice "Mine…" Mary shook her head "I can't…I have to go home." she struggled. She knew Karen had to be dead, Greg to and they would've have killed her if she hadn't been so friendly. Luda stood up and spoke in a stern voice "You is home." Mary struggled against the bindings but Hoyt moved behind her and pushed a needle into her arm "Sshhh now sweetie. We gonna take good care of ya. We family and we protect our own." His voice faded into the black of her vision that was failing. Everything was blurring together and a dark circle began to enclose around her vision until all went black.


	2. Home Bitter Home

Daylight was peeking in the windows when Mary's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes strained to focus on anything. So far all she knew was that she was on her back looking up at the ceiling. At first she thought that she had just had a really bad dream. Reality closed in around her as her eyes adjusted to being open. She didn't recognize the ceiling which sent a lump into her throat. Not her house and not a dream. Mary shifted and heard the squeaking of bed springs beneath her. They poked and prodded at her spine which made her shift more. Slowly she rose to a sitting position on the bed and brought her palm to her face and rubbed gently. When she lowered her hand she realized she was in a bedroom. It was in the same old farmhouse she had been brought to. The room was a bit dusty and lacked much furniture. It had only the bed on which she sat, a dresser in the corner and an old armoire in the corner.

The drugs they had given her seem to be wearing off but still made her limbs a bit numb. Slowly she shifted her body to swing her legs off of the side of the bed and dangle her feet near the floor. That's when she noticed she was wearing a dark blue short sleeved cotton sundress. The hem hung just below her knees with a modest neckline. _Who changed my cloths?_ she asked herself when she finally found the courage and strength to stand. Her bare feet touched the floorboards which creaked when she brought herself down on them. Mary hugged herself as she walked carefully around the room. She didn't want to let anyone know she had risen. The more the drugs wore off the more she could feel herself in a panic.

Mary tried the windows first. Her fingers laced about the frame and her palms against it she shoved upwards. It didn't budge "What the hell?" she questioned and shoved again. "Come on." she demanded. The window wasn't locked but it wouldn't open. Her fingers searched hurriedly around the frame and soon she found screws drilled into the frame that went directly into the surrounding wood. "Damnit!" she cursed the window and pushed herself off of the wall and away from it in frustration. _Break it_ her mind told her and she shook her head at herself _even if I did it's a second story drop_. Mary sighed softly as she tried to clear her mind and think.

Soon she went to the door and turned the knob, it wouldn't budge. It was old and could be locked or unlocked from either side, but it needed a key. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips and she put her hands on her head and gripped her hair. When she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs she panicked and scrambled about the room. _Break the window and jump!_ her impulse urged but her reason stopped her. She wouldn't be able to run if she smacked against the ground wrong. _Shit!_ she told herself and finally decided on a hiding spot under the bed. For someone who lived for horror movies she didn't seem to remember the do's and don'ts. _Brilliantly stupid Mary_ she scolded herself as she crawled beneath the bed.

The lock turned and she heard the knob squeak as it turned and the door hinges complained when the door opened. Her hand went to her mouth to muffle her small chirp. Mary saw large heavy boots with ratty pants overhanging them. She knew it was Thomas. His heavy footsteps pounded the floorboards which groaned in response. Mary's breath quickened until she was holding it. She couldn't keep her body from trembling. When he approached the bed and his feet were so near her shoulder she closed her eyes and tensed her body.

Suddenly the bed began to slide across the wooden floor. It made and ear piercing screech as it did. Mary screamed as the beast of a man shoved the bed across the room as if it were nothing to reveal her hiding. "Mine..!" he growled in a loud voice but not yelling at her. His large meat hook like hand sought her shoulder length dark blonde hair and pulled her up by it. Mary whaled as her weight was on the strands of her hair. Her own hands seized his wrists to try to loosen his grip. He was un phased by it and soon lifted her so that only her toes touch the ground. "Let…let go!" she demanded and he obliged by tossing her onto the bed which let out a loud squeak. The behemoth man then pulled the bed back to its original resting place and slammed it down which made Mary loose balance on the bed for a moment.

Thomas glanced her over and took in a breath. Mary flinched back and scrambled to get off the bed and on the opposite side. She couldn't see his face to clearly beneath the mask he wore since it covered up most of his features, at least from the bridge of his nose down. His eyes gave away very little towards his mood or intent. It was unsettling for Mary that he didn't show much emotion in his eyes like most people did. His size was intimidating enough. Mary had thought herself tall for a woman but he was easily seven feet tall and dwarfed her so she felt like a doll to him. He approached her with heavy steps and Mary retreated to playing a game of chase around the bed. Her palms stretched out as she spoke softly "Now..wait..you don't want to hurt me." she said and felt her hear faltering in beats. She remembered what Luda Mae had said about her being Thomas' girl. He reached out for her "Family.." he grumbled under his breath and she retreated more trying to shift her way to the door. He hadn't locked it back. Remember Luda Mae's words sent chills down her spine. 'Beautiful babies' recalled more clearly and Mary felt a jolt which sent her for the door. She heard Thomas roar with anger and his heavy steps pursued her.

It swung open and she launched herself down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen. The nearest door outside was the kitchen and she flung it open and stumbled out. Without hesitation she ran off down the driveway. Her feet pounded against the unforgiving earth. Rocks scratched at her feet and tore at her flesh but she didn't falter. She had made it down the drive and she could see the highway before she saw the police cruiser coming down the drive after her. _Oh shit_ she screamed within her mind and veered off of the driveway and into the field towards the highway. _Don't stay on the road, make it hard for them to follow_ but the field was open enough and she turned her head over her shoulder to see Hoyt laughing as he gunned the gas which lurched the car forward and faster towards her. The vehicle bounced over bumps and dipped into animal burrows until he was closing in on her.

Mary tried to keep her pattern hard to follow. She could see the tree line on the opposite side of the highway and knew if she could just make it there he wouldn't be able to follow her in the car. The highway was close, the tree line closing in _almost, almost, almost_ she repeated. Her eyes darted to her right to see the police cruiser hood. "No!" she screamed and tried to muster what energy she had left. Her steps shifted to change her directly and the cruiser followed. Again she saw the hood but didn't have time to change direction as the butt of a rifle was thumped against her head and her world began to spin. Her eyes floated within her skull and she attempted to keep her balance. Her steps all but stopped and she stumbled left and right while barely moving forward. "She's a fighter, I'll giv 'er that." she heard Hoyt's voice through the ringing in her ears. A grunt was all that responded and she had to assume that was Thomas. Her assumption was proven accurate when the giant of a man scooped her up and with little effort tossed her over his shoulder. Mary flailed her weak limbs but it was like flies against a horse, a minor inconvenience to the man who carried her. "Told ya we'd catch 'er." Hoyt said to Thomas and patted him on the opposite shoulder.

Hoyt got into the police cruiser but Thomas carried Mary up the driveway. His grip on her tight enough to nearly take her breath away. He seemed concerned from what she could tell on his face when he had first lifted her onto his shoulder. She couldn't see his face now since she was being carried with her face at his back. When they got closer to the house she heard a frantic Luda Mae "Oh sweet Lord ya found her." Thomas sat Mary down onto her feet but kept a tight grip on her arm. Luda Mae ran to her and hugged her "Ya can't go wanderin' off 'round here. There's some real mean people out there." Mary's mouth dropped open and a brow raised _did she really just say that_ was all she could think. Luda Mae didn't see Mary's face when she pulled from the embrace as her features had went back to normal. "Take 'er upstairs boy. This time _lock_ the damned door. As fun as this was I ain't got time fer it." Hoyt said as he approached them from behind. Luda Mae took Mary's hand and patted it gently before Thomas hoisted her up "Stop it! I'm not a child, put me down!" she demanded in a tone stern as she could manage. He wasn't phased in the least by her words and continued into the kitchen and up the stairs. Her kicking and squirming got her nowhere.

Once they were inside the room he tossed her onto the bed so she landed on her bottom "Stop manhandling me!" she screamed and hit her fists into the bed at her sides. He seemed to ignore her as he locked the door and put the key on a shelf that was far out of her immediate reach. His back remained to her after he placed the key. Mary scooted herself to the edge of the bed and stood up "So what now hmmm? What do you want?" she was scared of him to say the least but for the moment she was hiding it. The man turn to face her and Mary swallowed hard with her hands in fists at her sides. Despite her outward appearance her heart was fluttering as fast as it could beneath her breasts. Her breath was unsteady and erratic. "I want to go home…let me go." her voice was a mixture of pleading and demand. Thomas shook his head 'no' and pointed to the floor "Home now.." he said in his gruff slow voice. Mary shook her head 'no' like he had done "No..this isn't my.." her words would not be finished for he closed the distance between them with surprising speed given his size. His arms encircled her form and hugged her tightly to him "Mine." he stated possessively. One arm held her and the other stroked her hair as if he was making some attempt to sooth her.

Mary didn't budge when he held onto her. However, her body trembled out of her control. After a few moments she planted her palms on him and attempted to push herself away but he jerked roughly and squeezed her to him it nearly took her breath away. "Okay, okay let go." she was relieved when he released her from his grasp. Although it did not take long for her relief to be replaced with fear as he began to remove his shirt. "Wait…wait a minute." she began and took several steps back unknowingly brining herself closer to the bed behind her. His shirt lifted up over his stomach and his head. As she imagined he was built like a brick shithouse. Mary could see the ripple of muscle in his abs, his chest and shoulders now. No wonder she had lifted her so easily. She hadn't considered herself a petite woman and this explained why she seemed to weigh nothing to him.

As if she regained her composure she stretched her palms out defensively as she had before. "All this because I was nice? I'm nice to everyone…really…I am. From a small town everyone says hi." she was rambling with her nerves. Luda Mae had told her that no one aside from family had ever been nice to Thomas, let alone defended him. Thomas continued his slow steps forward closing the distance between them that she had created. He stretched out his hand to touch her cheek and she cringed back and felt her legs bump against the bed. There was almost a hint of hurt in his eyes and she, if only for an instance, felt bad for having hurt his feelings. Mary tried to move her way down the length of the bed to move away from it but he caught her shoulders and pulled her to him once more.

With her pinned against his body with on arm he was able to unzip the dress down the length of her back. Mary squirmed in his grasp "Stop, stop..don't." she started but soon the dress fell free of her and pooled at the floor around her feet. Her hands pushed on his chest once more to separate them. He had lost his patience with her and now shoved her back so that she landed on her back on the bed. She let out a huff of air as her back impacted the mattress. There was little time to recover from it as he was already on top of her. Thomas had some of his body weigh against her to pin her to the bed. His body between her thighs. Thomas' mask brushed against her skin while he brought his face to hers and they were cheek to cheek. Mary heard him inhale deeply, taking in her scent and growling out the breath as he enjoyed her smell. "Mine." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He'd never thought of being with any of the girls like Hoyt often was. They were all mean, cruel and he hated them. Mary was different, she had been kind to him and that meant something. It made him feel differently towards her.

Everything Thomas learned about sex had been from Hoyt. Not the best source but the basics were taken care of. Mary felt his hand slip up her thigh and with one powerful pull her panties tore from her body. She let out a scream of surprise and small red marks formed where the fabric had been slightly tougher and rubbed at her skin. "Mine…" he whispered again into her ear and pawed his hands up and down the length of her body. The only clothing that remained was her bra. She waited for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Working on a couple at the moment. It's a weird place to stop but the next chapter will pick up where this leaves off including the juicy details of the bedroom.**


	3. Ball and Chain

Mary shivered when Thomas whispered into her ear. His giant size hovered over her. His left hand supported his weight while his right she felt move to her bra and he tugged at it a bit roughly. Mary fought against having it removed and struggled against him to keep it on. Thomas growled and shifted his body so his left hand could seize her wrists together in a vice like grip and pinned her arms above her head. His right hand reached behind her shoulders and pulled the fabric until the snaps broke and the bra flipped free. With one fluid motion he pulled it down the length of her arms and tossed it aside. Mary felt more than just naked beneath him, she felt helpless and she hated it.

She began pummeling him with fists. There was little point in it as he didn't seem to notice or care. Mary didn't know it but he was used to it. The amount of times he had to carry someone kicking and screaming to the basement or to Hoyt's room he had become accustomed to dealing with his body being assaulted with punches and kicks. Thomas caught her wrists in mid air and created a handcuff around them with his one large hand and again her wrists were pinned just above her head. Thomas used his right hand to remove his belt and pants until he was naked between her thighs. Mary kicked violently and it still had no affect on him. His right hand now sought her hip and held her still. Oddly enough his grip was firm but gentle as if he didn't want to injure her.

Slowly and carefully he prodded her opening. The slit of her sex parted and allowed him to push further into her. His size was tolerable but stretched her to the limit. Mary squeaked gently and he stopped. Why? His eyes searched her features and waited for the grimace look on her face to fade. Then he pushed further in and groaned with pleasure feeling her walls around his length. Mary shifted on the bed which held unforgiving springs that poked at her. Thomas lifted her easily and repositioned her on the bed but remained holding her wrists and hip. It was a much softer spot and Mary was confused. _Why is he concerned with my comfort?_ she asked herself but had little time to answer her own question. Thomas pushed deeper until he reached the hilt of her inside which still had not taken his entire length.

The man began to pump in and out at a slow and steady pace. The lack of moisture didn't last long as her body began to realize it was time to supply it. After some time her Venus mound has moistened and provided the much aiding lubrication required for him to speed up. As he quickened his pace the man moaned from behind the mask he wore. Lost in his own pleasure he drove deeper which caused Mary to arch her back, flinch "Ahh!" she yelped in pain and he immediately stopped and gazed at her for a long time. Mary paused again confused by his actions. She started to struggle again "Stop, now!" she demanded but it only caused him to resume his pounding into her flesh.

Soon he had a distinctive rhythm going and she felt herself pushing closer to the edge. Determined thrusts from him brought wave and waves of pleasure with each one and her eyes rolled back in her head. _Stop_! She commanded herself but couldn't help nor stop the waves of pleasure washing over her. Perhaps if he had been rough, let gentle more cruel to her she might have been able to fight. Like Hoyt was with the girls but Thomas was different. Although his motions were determined and forceful they were not rough or mean. Just as she came to the realization that she was enjoying herself the final wave of several crashed over her and she felt herself tighten around his girth. Fluid gushed from her and soaked his length. To her own surprise a long moan escaped her lips that was audible outside of the room as evident by the sudden voice of Hoyt outside the door "Getcha some boy! Wooo!" Mary felt immediate shame. Thomas just growled and continued his thrusting and mingled moans.

Hoyt was listening or watching! Mary felt nauseated by that thought which overtook her pleasure if only for the moment. It was difficult to ignore the titan size man on her who so diligently thrust without missing a beat. Soon his rhythm picked up pace. His right hand gripped her hip to pull her into the thrusts. Waves began to build again and Mary's eyes rolled in her skull. Thomas stared at her and recognized it and drove into her harder which sent her over the edge. Another moan from her that was louder than the previous one. Juices flowed once more and now as he thrust there was a moist slapping sound when their bodies hit together. Mary was weak by now. The lingering of her climax caused her body to tremble and her sex to pulsate around the circumference of his member.

Just when she felt she might gush once more Thomas joined her. The man led out a loud moan as his seed squirted from him and began to fill her. He didn't stop thrusting and remained doing so several more times with audible grunts each time. Finally his body was limp and he released her wrists to steady his body over her. When her wrists were free she brought them to her chest. Thomas' eyes went to her wrists which were red from his grip on them and her hands were pale from lose of blood flow. He took his right hand from her hip and brought it to her hands and rubbed them which brought the color back.

Mary was a mixture of emotions. She hated him for what his family was doing. They kept her here against her will and had most likely killed Karen and Greg. Yet Thomas was surprisingly gentle with her. Mary pulled her hands away from him and he lifted himself from her form and withdrew his now softening manhood from her. Thomas pulled his cloths back onto himself and there was a voice "Thomas boy!" it was Hoyt "If yer done bangin' her ya need to come help. We got people at the station! Come on boy!" with that Thomas finished dressing then stared at Mary who had lifted herself to a sitting position and used the sheets of the bed to cover herself. He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

Mary remained in the sitting position frozen for a moment before she heard the unlock and open. It was Luda Mae with a smile. "Afternoon sweety. I come up to ask ya what ya want fer lunch." she came in and noticed Mary was still naked and it didn't seem to phase Luda Mae. She went to the armoire and withdrew another sundress. It was patterned in large flowers with shoulder straps instead of sleeves. "There's some undergarments in the dress there." she gestured and brought the sundress over and laid it out on the bed. "So whatcha want for lunch? Ya kinda missed breakfast." Luda Mae grinned. It sickened Mary that the entire family knew what went on in the room. Mary shook her head "I'm not hungry." she hugged the blankets to herself. Luda Mae waved her finger at Mary "Now you see here, you gonna eat good under my roof. I know a nice pot roast. Just so happens I put one on." she hurried for the door and waved her hand at Mary "Go on now girl. Git dressed and git downstairs to eat." with that she left and the door was unlocked. _Run! _was her immediate thought. Had Luda Mae left it unlocked on purpose?

Just as Mary was poised to dart out the door swung open and it was Hoyt. Mary flinched back as his grin widened at her. The blanket barely covered her naked form. "Where ya going girly?" he asked and slowly walked towards her causing Mary to retreat. _Oh God, what does he want?_ she became frantic. "You got what I told ya Thomas." Hoyt called behind him and Thomas entered carrying a slim chain. "What…what are you doing?" she asked and continued backing away. "Well…ya can't be trusted jus' yet." Hoyt took the end of the chain from Thomas who didn't look up. There was a shackle on it and it looked old. When Hoyt approached her she screamed and started to run to the opposite side of the bed. "Git 'er boy. Unless you want 'er runnin' away again." Hoyt commanded and Thomas dropped the chain and moved startlingly fast to catch Mary and lift her up in a bear hug with her facing Hoyt and her back against Thomas' chest.

Her feet kicked wildly at Hoyt who caught her right foot and circled the shackle around it. "No no no!" she screamed. The shackle was hinged and came together with an opening for a lock. Hoyt brought the last link of the chain next to it and padlocked it. The lock going through the link and the shackle to hold it all together. Once the lock was clamped down it the chain rattled as she continued to kick her legs. "There now, that'll work jus' fine." Hoyt commented and brought the opposite end of the chain towards the dresser which he moved and revealed a anchor drilled into the floor joist. Another lock and it now tethered her to the anchor in the floor of the bedroom. "Ya got 'nough slack to git around the house. Through the kitchen and out to the clothesline." Hoyt motioned with his hand and Mary went limp in her struggle. Thomas put her down after she stopped fighting. "Come on, we gotta git to the station." Hoyt gestured his head to Thomas who followed behind him leaving Mary alone in the room.

She waved her leg about and made the chain rattle again. A sigh emitted from her lips as she descended the stairs to the kitchen. The chain drug along behind her until she stopped at the doorway. "There you are!" Luda Mae beamed with a smile and gestured to the table. "Sit on down now." Mary reluctantly sat down and stared at an empty bowl until Luda Mae took it and filled it with pot roast then served it back to her "Eat up, we got chores." she said before she to sat down and began eating. Mary wouldn't deny she was hungry to herself but didn't want to give in and eat. As she watched Luda Mae eat her growling stomach got the better of her and she to joined in eating the roast. Luda Mae knowingly grinned as Mary unwittingly ate the pot roast served to her. When she had finished Luda Mae gathered the dishes which she and Mary washed. Mary was wondered if this was what her life was now. Domesticated housewife to the crazed backwoods family of the year.

Luda Mae finished up drying and turned to Mary "We got some laundry to git out. Can you grab it from the room there and bring it out to me." she gestured to the room next to the basement door. Mary nodded softly. She felt defeated. What else was there to do besides comply. She would have to until she figured out a way to get the chain off. Luda Mae smiled and went out the screen door with it slamming behind her and she hummed softly. Mary turned to the laundry room and took cloths from a washer that could have been classified as an antique. That's when she heard it. A distinctive muffled sound. Mary paused and listened, there it was again. Someone talking..or screaming but it was muffled. She looked down as it seemed to come from downstairs. _The basement_ she thought and suddenly dropped the laundry and went around the corner to the basement door. She bit her lower lip. _Curiosity killed the cat and this goes against every horror movie I've ever seen_. Still, she pushed open the door and went down the first step.


	4. Skeletons and Closets

Mary held her breath as she went down the next step. The basement smelled horrible but she couldn't stop. A faint mixture of rotten meat and iron. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. The smell was not strong enough to get past the door of the basement to the kitchen. Mary heard the muffled talking again and she froze in her steps. _What is that?_ she hesitated to go any further into the room. Her steps continued until her bare feet landed on the cold basement floor. She wasn't prepared for what she found around the corner. Bodies! Or at least parts of them scattered about in the room. She let out a piercing scream. It looked like an organized mess of a man's workshop. The repugnant smell was not what got Mary it was when she recognized one of the bodies as Greg. She began to gag and her right hand covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

Then she heard the muffled screaming which ad suddenly became more frantic. It was Karen. She was tied by her wrists and was dangling off of the floor from a meat hook that was looped through the rope around her wrists. Karen was completely naked with cuts that covered her body. Several large bruises on her legs, stomach and neck. "Oh my god!" Mary exclaimed and ran to Karen to investigate the bonds. Mary removed the gag in Karen's mouth "We have to get the fuck outta here!" she yelled and Mary hushed her. "They'll hear you." She didn't know if Thomas and Hoyt were back but Luda was just outside the kitchen door. "Get me down…please…oh God get me down." Karen began to cry. Mary looked around and found a low sitting stool. "Greg…they…they hacked him up. Said they needed to eat." She pushed it over to Karen and stepped up onto it to gain leverage. "Careful." Karen said and Mary lifted her so the ropes came up and over the meat hook and Karen's arms fell free. "They did what?" Mary questioned. Without good balance and Karen's feet unable to touch the floor both the girls crumbled to the ground. Mary let out a huff of air as Karen fell on her.

It didn't take long for Karen to regain herself to her feet. Mary did as well and began to shakily try to untie Karen's wrists. "That fucking rent a cop…worse he isn't even a cop. Sick bastard." Karen was shaking when she spoke and Mary didn't want to imagine what Hoyt might have done to Karen. Suddenly Mary found her situation not so bad. "They wanted to fucking eat him!" Karen finally answered Mary's question. Once Karen was free she looked at Mary's ankle "What the hell?" she asked and Mary shook her head "I ran." she stated plainly but she had a knot in her stomach that was growing from hearing what Karen had said about Greg. Karen didn't quite understand but she didn't want to take the time to swap stories. Karen grabbed her blood stained shirt and shorts. Once dressed they both slowly and quietly went up the stairs. Karen looked at the kitchen door and Mary grabbed Karen's arm "No, Luda Mae's out there." Karen glared at her "You on a first name basis with these people?" she jerked her arm away from Mary who scowled back "No, I'm not!" and she snatched Karen's arm and pulled her towards the living room door. The chain rattled but the man who was normally in a wheelchair was asleep on the couch. Mary put her finger to her lips and led Karen to the door and the front porch "What about you?" she asked. Mary looked down at the chain and then at Karen "I don't even know who has the key." she whispered and Karen looked around outside and caught a glimpse of the garage "Can we cut it off?" she asked. Mary shook her head "Just go. They'll be back any second, there isn't time. Get help and come back." Mary nodded and shoved at Karen. She wanted to go with Karen but it was to risky for Karen.

Finally Karen nodded and hugged Mary "I will come back for you, I promise." she released the hug and took off down the road. Mary felt her heart sink into her stomach but she didn't have time for remorse when she heard Luda Mae yell from outside "Whatcha doing girl? I need them cloths." Mary jumped and ran back into the kitchen. The basement door was open and Mary hurried to shut it just as Luda Mae got to the screen door with her hands on her hips "Well? I been waitin'. Aint got all day." Mary nodded and went to the laundry room again to gather up the cloths. When she got outside she looked around. No, the front porch and driveway were not visible from where they were. Mary sighed and closed her eyes slowly then opened them as there was a bit of relief within her.

It didn't last. She heard gunfire. Mary jumped with a scream and Luda Mae frowned "What in God's name is it now?" she questioned and came around the side of the house to see Hoyt's cruiser barreling up the drive. It peeled out with the back end dragging towards them. The dust kicked high when it did and Mary coughed as it engulfed her and Luda Mae "Hoyt! You git yer ass outta that car now! Don't you be drivin' up here like that!" she was shaking her finger at him as he exited the car. Mary could see he was fuming. She swallowed hard and felt herself shrink. He opened the back door and pulled Karen from the car and threw her on the ground "How the fuck she get loose!" he screamed. "How should I know! You tie her up good?" Luda Mae had her hands on her hips again. Hoyt kicked the unmoving body of Karen a couple times before he looked back at Luda Mae "Yes, I tied the bitch up myself. There ain't no way she got loose…" he looked at Mary "…by herself." Mary stepped back a bit her heart racing. Her mind went a million directions at once run, fight, beg, hide. She couldn't move her body was frozen with fear.

Thomas had exited the car and was standing near the back bumper while Hoyt spoke. "Now, cause'a her.." he pointed to Mary "I lost my piece of ass I was saving." Luda Mae raised her finger at him "Hoyt you stop that language right now, ya hear! Now even if she did help that girl escape ya can't blame her. Gonna take time fer her to adjust." Hoyt threw his arms up "Adjust! Adjust! That's a crock a shit! She ain't never gonna fit in like family!" by now the distance between Hoyt and the two women was next to nothing. "You give 'er some time. Now what about the bunch at the station?" Luda Mae asked. Hoyt huffed "Two guys their in the trunk." Mary's eyes went wide. "You're crazy." she ran. Oddly enough she ran towards the kitchen door of the house. She knew she couldn't run away for obvious reasons but she wanted to be away from the situation. Her steps fell short when her right leg abruptly stopped and brought her crashing to the steps that lead into the kitchen. Mary landed with a heavy thud and a cry of pain. Hoyt had stepped on her fleeing chain and caused her to fall. The chain which he now held in his hands and was pulling to drag her back "Git yer ass back here! Stupid bitch causes me to lose my steady piece of ass!" Mary felt the rocks dig into her flesh the dirt stained her body and clung to her hair. "Stop, let go!" Everything stopped when Thomas let out a roar that could have shattered glass. His heavy steps and long strides brought him to stand between Hoyt and Mary who was still on the ground trying to pick herself up.

Thomas jerked the chain from Hoyt "Mine." he growled and clutched the chain tightly. Mary was regaining her wind that the wooden stairs had taken from her when she landed. Thomas turned his back to Hoyt and lifted Mary in one arm. "Git yer ass back here boy! We got shit to deal with." Hoyt tapped the trunk of the car but Thomas ignored him and carried Mary upstairs. "See what ya done. Gone and pissed him off." Luda Mae shook her head "Really Hoyt, they'll be other girls come through." she didn't understand Hoyt's constant need for some girl to play with and he usually got bored of them after a couple weeks which was why Luda Mae had left it to Thomas to be the settling down one. "Fine, guess I'll do all the work 'round here!" he turned to see Karen sprawled on the ground "Fucking waste." he muttered and began work on the two men in the trunk and Karen on the ground.

Thomas carried Mary to the bedroom where she was always kept. He sat her down on the bed and locked the door. Mary was shaking. Her body was dirty and her flesh was torn in places were rocks at drug deeply. Thomas sat on the bed next to her and took hold of her right leg to investigate the wounds. "Let go." she shoved at him and attempted to jerk her legs away. Her efforts were met with a grunt of disapproval from him and his grip tightened. He lifted from the bed and went into the bathroom. Mary waited brushed her hands through her hair to remove the dirt. She heard water running and raised a brow. Slowly she approached the bathroom door and found that Thomas was running bathwater. "What..are you doing?" she asked. She knew she just didn't understand why. How could someone be so attached to someone they just met? Had it only been because she was the only girl to ever be nice to him.

He moved towards her and she retreated a step or two. His intimidating size still frightened her a big. It was odd to feel like a doll to some giant child. Although he wasn't a child his lack of speech and how he seemed to obey his family made him seem like one. His hand caught her arm and he pulled her to him. As he had done before he pinned her against him and removed her sundress so it swayed and crumpled to the floor in a heap of fabric. It was soon joined by her panties. This time she had went without a bra. Thomas stared at her for a long time which made her uncomfortable. "Did he kill Karen?" she suddenly asked looking up at the large man. He didn't answer her but instead lifted her naked form and slipped her into the tub. The chain clanked against the old claw foot tub. The warm water enveloped her and she couldn't help but feel herself relax. Though her body seemed to relax her mind couldn't. Her thoughts went to Karen. _Was it my fault?_ she questioned. _Had I not went down there, not untied her, set her free she'd still be alive…but alive to what torture?_ Mary sighed softly in her thoughts. She blamed herself for Karen and Greg. Had she just kept her damned mouth shut none of this would've happened.

Thomas brought her from her thoughts when his large hand brushed along her stomach beneath the water. _Had anyone really asked him if he wanted a woman or babies?_ Mary couldn't imagine herself paying happy homemaker to Thomas and definitely not to his family. For now she would have to pretend. Mary washed her hair and body but was a little uncomfortable doing so as Thomas was watching her so intently. When she had finished she went to the bedroom and put on a dress. Thomas stopped her with his hand on the towel that was wrapped around her. Her back was to him but she could hear his breathing quicken from behind the mask. It made her heart race and her hand clutched the fabric of the towel at her breasts. He tugged at it until she lost her grip and it fell free. He stepped forward and his body pressed against her back. Long arms circled her with his palms pressed against her skin. She heard him inhale deeply in her hair.

He took her again and she still fought. This time it was less than before. Her strength and will to fight waning. Was she alone as Karen had told Luda Mae and she just didn't realize it or was it simply a case of Stockholm's syndrome. Mary wasn't certain. All she knew was that her body responded more than it had before when Thomas thrust into her. When he had spent himself within her he muttered "Mine." He soon lifted from the bed and left, locking the door behind him.

Mary felt guilt in her heart. What she had seen in the basement she could not shake from her mind. She knew that's where he was going. To 'take care' of the people from the station. It was wrong. _I can't give in, I've got to go home._ She lifted from the bed and dressed herself. When she finished she stared out of the window into the setting sun.

* * *

Sometimes I'll write out detailed bedroom scenes, sometimes I won't, depends on my mood. :-) Enjoy when I do and have imagination when I don't.


	5. Never Give In

Mary barely slept that night. Nightmares of dismantled bodies filled her head and she hadn't been able to close her eyes once without seeing Greg splayed out on a table with his limbs hacked off and his entrails hanging out. It was to much to handle for Mary and it had drove her to plot an escape. She dressed and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment to gather strength and she made her way downstairs.

Each step she took caused the chain around her ankle to rattle. "Good morning' dear." chimed Luda Mae from the kitchen. Mary felt her fists tighten but she took a deep breath and relaxed herself before she entered the room. Luda Mae was standing at the sink cutting up something. Mary could see blood and she froze in her steps. An ice cold chill ran down her spine. Her green eyes were wide with terror when she saw flesh that didn't look like any animal she had ever seen. Luda Mae brought the cleaver down against the meat and it sliced through to the cutting board. Mary felt a lump form in her stomach and it knotted up. It hadn't occurred to Mary until that point that she had likely eaten human meat. They had fed it to her she knew it. Images of Greg's split open corpse ran through her mind. She ran to the door and shoved open the screen of the kitchen and to the side of the house were she vomited her stomach contents.

Mary could hear Hoyt enter the kitchen and had obviously heard her outside and he was laughing "Mornin' mama. She's gonna havta get a stronger backbone." He said and there was the sound of a chair being pulled out as he sat down. Luda Mae shook her finger at him "Now Hoyt I told ya to give 'er some time." Mary went to the hydrant outside and began pumping the long handle until water sputtered out of it and she used it to wash her face and mouth. Her breathing was heavy and her stomach was still knotted up but the water was refreshing and helped.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Luda Mae laying out scrambled eggs, some pancakes and…sausage. Mary felt her stomach rise to her throat but she took a deep breath and it subsided. "Mornin' girly!" Hoyt said in a somewhat taunting voice. Mary said nothing but took a seat across from Hoyt. Luda Mae sat a plate of food in front of Mary and she just stared at it. She picked up her fork and I was obvious that her hand was shaking. If she had known what the meat was before she never would have ate it. For now she just nibbled at the eggs and pancakes.

There was heavy footsteps from the basement then the door swung open and Thomas stood there with his blood soaked apron. Mary flinched and shut her eyes. "Git that apron off downstairs and wash yer hands!" Luda Mae scolded him and he merely grunted and returned to the basement. When he returned he was no longer wearing the apron. He walked past Mary to the sink and washed his hands before he to joined them at the table. Mary's entire body was tense. She couldn't get used to Thomas. His towering size over her made her feel so small. "Mary, get Thomas a plate would ya dear." Luda Mae smiled and sat her own plate down on the table. Mary felt her reflexes want to scream and run. However, for the moment she played nice. She lifted from the table and began filling a plate. Her hands were trembling when she put the 'sausage' onto the plate. A deep breath calmed her nerves only a bit.

She brought the plate to the table and sat it down in front of Thomas. As she was about to lift away to sit Thomas caught her wrist and held it tightly. Mary's heart raced violently in her chest and her face flushed. "Mine.." he muttered and used his grip on her wrist to rub her hand along his masked face. Soon he pulled her lower by her wrist until she was leaning over him and he was able to nuzzle her neck. Mary could hear him breathing in her scent deeply before Luda Mae cleared her throat "Thomas, Mary needs to eat." and he released her with a small grumbling noise. Hoyt laughed and slapped the table which caused Mary to jump "Never thought I'd see the day! He's like a damned dog with a bone!" he eyed Mary with a grin and she blushed then sat down and picked at her eggs again.

Hoyt was staring at Mary and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't have to look up to know he was staring at her. Her skin crawled and burned with his stare but she didn't look up. "You lucky boy." Hoyt began to Thomas "She got a nice pair a tits on her." Hoyt licked his front teeth. Mary had finished eating, leaving the 'sausage' on the plate and shot up from her chair only to turn around and put her dishes in the sink. "Ain't much of an ass though." he laughed again. "You stop that Hoyt! She ain't yers to be lookin at." Luda Mae chided him. Hoyt raised his hands up in surrender "I'm just sayin' Thomas is lucky. Steady piece of ass might be nice." he rubbed his chin and Mary kept her back to him. "Hope somethin' shows up at the station now. Til then…how about" he paused. He took a bite of eggs and spoke "we share." he chuckled. Mary was about to scream when she heard the table fly across the room and she spun around to see the kitchen table hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Hoyt had a stunned look on his face still holding his fork. Luda Mae gave a soft and patient sigh. While Thomas he looked as though he might tear off Hoyt's head. "Mine!" he growled loudly at Hoyt. Hoyt slowly stood up and looked at Thomas which was some effort even for him "I's jus teasin you boy, calm down." he said and walked to the sink and threw his fork in it "Guess that means I'm done eatin'" he glared some at Mary who remained as still as a statue. "Come on boy, we gotta git rid of their car." Mary could only assume they were talking about the two men they had gotten at the station.

When Hoyt had left and Luda Mae began picking up the dishes that had flown Thomas walked to Mary. His heavy steps caused her to retreat until her butt ran into the counter. Thomas raised his hand and brushed it through her hair. He took hold of a bit and pulled her closer with it. Again he stooped down and inhaled her deeply while holding her hair. His face ran along her cheek, her neck and to the hair he held onto. Without a word he left.

Mary felt herself relax and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Without being asked she went to the table and helped Luda Mae stand it back up and clean up the kitchen. When it was clean Luda Mae sighed "Pay Hoyt no mind. He jus likes to get Thomas going." she waved her hand in the air as if to shoo away the remnants of Hoyt's teasing. Mary nodded but said nothing. Luda Mae soon handed her a basket of cloths for the line "Get these out would ya dear." Mary took the basket and carried it out to the clothesline. The breeze caused her to have to fight the cloths to get them where she wanted them. She wondered if this is what the rest of her life was. Playing little housewife to the house of horrors.

It was then that she heard the screaming from the large shed. Followed by a figure bounding towards her. "Git him!" she heard Hoyt screaming and Thomas was running after the man with Hoyt following. Mary froze and looked towards the house. Luda Mae hadn't noticed the commotion and might have been upstairs. The man had seen her and when he changed direction she saw he had a large hunting knife. Mary dropped the cloths and ran towards the door but to her surprise the man's hand laced through her hair and she screamed as he pulled her away from the house. Thomas and Hoyt caught up and hesitated as the man lifted Mary so that her back was to his chest and the blade was against her throat. Mary shifted a bit making the chain rattle which caught the man's attention for a second then he looked back at Hoyt "The fucks the matter with you people!" he screamed and brandished the blade in their direction.

There was a look of annoyance in Hoyt's face while Thomas' eyes had concern in them. "Back off!" he warned bringing the blade back to Mary's throat. "You.." he pointed to Hoyt "You got a key. Get this off her." he motioned to the chain with the knife and Mary spoke softly "You shouldn't have stopped running." It was then that the man behind her flinched and his back arched. He emitted a groan of pain as he crumpled to the ground. Mary turned to see Luda Mae holding a kitchen knife. She had come from the front door to sneak around behind him. She leaned down and stepped on his back to pull out the knife. Mary covered her mouth with her hands. The conflicting emotions she felt kept her frozen. That was until Hoyt motioned at Thomas who ignited the engine of the chainsaw.

With one fluid motion Thomas was standing near the man who was groaning on the ground, brought the chainsaw to his neck and severed his head off. Mary screamed and ran into the house. Her chain trailing behind her. She ran out the front door and when the chain went taught she began pulling on it like a wild animal. Half debating to chew her own foot off to be free. The chain was snapping against the floor while she tugged violently on it causing it to cut into her ankle. Thomas lifted the carcass of the man from the floor and carried him into the kitchen only to open the basement door and toss it down the stairs. His chainsaw he sat on the kitchen table. It dripped with blood and flesh which oozed out over the wood of the square table. He headed towards Mary who was still struggling with her chain. With one arm he lifted her from the ground and over his shoulder. Her legs kicked wildly while he took her up the stairs and flopped her down on the bed. His eyes looked at her ankle which bleed down her foot. His hands caressed her leg as he investigated her wound. All the while he own small hands slapped at his arms, body and hands that touched her. "Get away…leave me alone!" she demanded. Thomas was un phased by her attack and continued looking her over. His hands cupped her head and turned it side to side to see her throat. Mary took hold of his wrists and pushed his hands away while pulling her head back "Don't touch me." she hissed and she could hold back tears no longer. They streamed down her face.

Thomas kept the look of concern on his face. "I'm fine." she finally said. He circled his large arms around her and pulled her to him. Mary was powerless so she allowed him to cradle her tightly. There wasn't much use in fighting she wasn't going to overpower him. When he released her she took in a breath. All she could smell was blood and iron. To her surprise he lifted his hands and wiped away her tears. Mary was confused at how he could one moment take a man's head off with a chainsaw and the next be coddling her. "Bring 'er down here I'll fix her up." Luda Mae shouted from the kitchen. Thomas again lifted Mary and brought her downstairs to sit her in a chair. Luda Mae had a first aid kit out. Something they had stolen from a car most likely. Luda Mae took hold of Mary's foot and lifted it to investigate her ankle "Ya did yourself a number here. Looks worse than it is though." she nodded and pushed the shackle up Mary's shine and began to doctor her ankle which was bleeding worse than the wound deserved. Once it was bandaged Luda Mae smiled "There now..all better." she put away the first aid kit and waved her hand at Thomas who proceeded down to the basement.

"You know dear." Luda Mae began "Thomas has taken a shine to ya more than I thought he would." she put her hand over her heart as she sat down at the table with Mary. "I'm glad though, he needs someone like ya to make him forget all those mean times in his life." she patted Mary on the leg. Mary's ankle was throbbing but nothing she couldn't handle. "Mean times?" she asked and Luda Mae sighed heavily "Yes..dear me child they were so mean to him." she dabbed her teary eyes with her apron "Constantly calling him stupid, ,ugly when he was in school. Finally I brought him home to teach him. Then he worked at the meat plant and they were always picking on him." Mary didn't see how anyone could be cruel to Thomas based on his size alone. He looked big enough to drive most anyone like a fence post. Luda Mae smiled "He looks intimidating but he's a big baby toward family." Mary nodded but said nothing. Luda Mae stood up and clapped her hands together once "Well, we best get to the garden. Got some things to get picked before the days out." she led the way and Mary followed. She was scared at how quickly she had complied with what Luda Mae asked her. Mary felt as though she was going on auto pilot and was starting to simply obey. _You can't. You don't belong here. Get away._ She argued with herself in her head and in the end she still had not entirely given in.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary rose early in the morning as Luda Mae was always sure to get her up and now she had become accustomed to getting up on her own. Although Mary had always been an early riser. She dressed in one of the many garments Luda Mae had brought to her.. Mary's master plan of escape was not going as well as she planned. It had been weeks and not a soul had come to look for her or her friends. She lost track of days, weeks and only recently did Hoyt bring home a calendar so that she could discover it was mid September. _Oh God, has it been that long?_ she questioned. It had been July third that she and her friends drove through. Mary remembered distinctly because her friends husband had an extra couple of days because of the holiday.

Thomas had been gentle with her the whole time, even when she fought and didn't want to be with him. Luda Mae told Mary how she knew Thomas was in love with Mary. It didn't help that Luda Mae and Hoyt were constantly teasing about when Thomas would be a daddy. That's when it dawned on her. _When was my last…_ her heart stopped. She began to count the days and the last she could remember was the middle of June. _It can't be_. She told herself. Mary had experienced signs and symptoms within the first weeks of being…pregnant with her other children.

Luda Mae called from the kitchen "Darlin' you comin' yet?" Mary went to the bathroom and washed her face several times. She had always appreciated the running water. At least they weren't that 'old fashioned'. She splashed the water several times on her face before she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed from being upset and she tried to calm herself. "Just a minute!" she called and sucked in a breath.

Mary made her way downstairs to find Hoyt at the table along with Thomas and his chainsaw which sat on the counter. "How many times I tell ya not to put that thing on the counter!" Luda Mae shook her finger at him and he grumbled before he stood and lifted it from the counter and onto the floor. When he caught sight of Mary she froze. Despite how long she had been there and how many times they had been together he still frightened her. Although her fighting against him was becoming less and less each time. Perhaps she did feel sorry for him. Luda Mae told her stories constantly and it seemed they were endless so why wouldn't he have turned out like he had, it wasn't his fault.

She slowly made her way to the stove and made her a plate. She never ate the meat. She stuck to things she could recognize. "Look at 'er Thomas. Positively glowing 'round you!" he laughed and Mary felt her skin flush more. Luda Mae smiled and had a look of contemplation on her face as though she were thinking about something. "Indeed son, now eat." she sat down and Mary joined them. She ate slowly and steadily but she was starving.

Luda Mae smiled and spoke softly as she cut into a sausage "When was your last cycle dear?" she asked nonchalantly as if asking about the weather. Mary froze and stared at her plate but Hoyt chimmed in "Hell Ma I don't wanna fucking hear 'bout this." Luda Mae shot her eyes at him "Hoyt! Language. Now, if you don't wanna be in on our girl talk then go to the store and see if you can't 'help' some customers." she smiled and pushed her glasses up her nose a bit. Hoyt sucked on his front teeth a minute before he took another bite of his food "I ain't done eatin'. When I'm done, I'll go." he said. Luda Mae nodded "Well then just shut yer ears." she grinned and turned her attention back to Mary.

Mary hadn't moved the entire time. Her food was still on her fork in her plate and her eyes stared at it. She was trying to do the days in her head. Trying to remember when there might have been a few day span that she and Thomas hadn't been together. Then she remembered when Hoyt and Thomas had went to visit family and were gone for several days. " Couple weeks ago." she said without looking up from her plate. Luda Mae looked at Thomas who said nothing. The woman knew that was when Thomas and Hoyt had been gone so she smiled and nodded "Well, that just means you two get to try harder." she took another bite of her food and Hoyt laughed "You need to git that shit done boy! Whatcha waitin' on?" he teased Thomas who only glared in his directly with a grumble.

Without a word or further grumble from Thomas he scooped Mary up and tossed her over his shoulder. "That's right boy! Git 'er!" Hoyt taunted from the kitchen table while Thomas carried Mary upstairs and into the bedroom. The chain around her ankle rattled until he flopped her on the bed and shut the door.

He approached her and he looked like he was on a mission. Mary retreated to the opposite side of the bed and lifted herself from it putting it between she and Thomas. "You shouldn't let Hoyt get to you like that." she said with her hands up in defense. She hadn't done anything and now she would suffer for Hoyt being an ass. Thomas started around the bed and she countered moving the opposite direction. Thomas paused and grabbed the links of her chain and began pulling her to him "Okay, okay wait." she said and was forced to follow the tug to prevent herself from falling. When she was in arms reach he bear hugged her to him.

To her surprise he removed his mask and stared at her face to face. Mary had never seen him without his mask. Although he was probably used to people running or screaming or even making fun of him Mary just stood there staring at him. He didn't scare her by his appearance. When she didn't retreat or scream he groaned and stooped his head down to begin kissing her neck and cheeks. She could hear him breathing in her scent like he wanted to always have it with him.

His grip tightened around her waist with one arm and with the other he used his free hand to tug at her dress. He pulled it down over her shoulders then released her long enough to let it fall away. He worked at her panties and bra until she was free of them. Mary struggled a bit but could do no more than give small twitches in his large grasp. When her breasts were free he lowered his head and kissed between them slowly moving to the peaks but never quite making it. The sensation was teasing Mary to no end but she remained silent.

Mary felt him lift her and lay her on her back on the bed. He held her there with one hand while he removed his pants. The man obviously didn't trust her not to run away even with the chain. When he was free of his garments he used his hand to position himself and pressed his length into her folds. Mary let out a squeak but it was not as bad as it had once been. His size had been more than she had seen on any man and it matched him well given his height and build. Thomas thrust in and out of her before he released a groan. His hands to her hips he pulled her into his hard and determined thrusts.

Mary was near the edge and she wanted to deny it as she did each time. However it was to much and she felt the waves building and building until they crashed and she let out a small moan which only seemed to fuel him. He pounded into her fast and hard with a precise rhythm that seemed to hit the best spot of her inner being each time he thrust. Before she realized it she had climaxed several more times. Her nails clawed at his flesh and she tried to hold herself back. Believing if she gave in that meant she was corrupted, that she would never be found.

Finally she felt him moan loudly, his body tensed and twitched while his seed filled her. His intent on being father she was near sure already fulfilled but he didn't know that and so he sent it in thinking it was another chance. Mary's body was shivering from the exertion and Thomas supported his weight on his elbows above her. His head nestled into her hair and he smelled deeply while nuzzling her. Then he removed himself from her form and regained his pants and clothing.

Likewise Mary got her clothing back onto her body and fixed her hair. Thomas put his mask back on and gave Mary a long hug before he let the room. She took in a long breath and rubbed her face with her hand before she made her way downstairs. She could hear Hoyt making some crude comments before he and Thomas headed out of the house. "You're just full of surprises, darlin'" she heard Luda Mae as she entered the kitchen. "What do you mean?" Mary asked and Luda Mae shook her head "As if you don't know. You didn't even flinch when Thomas took off his mask." she had a smile on her face like a proud mother. "He isn't the first person I've seen with some facial..issues." she didn't want to offend Luda Mae or anyone else. "I worked with a man who had his face nearly burned off when he saved his wife and child from their burning house. Firemen wouldn't even go back in. He did and he got them out but he had lost a good portion of his face to the fire." Luda Mae nodded and smiled. "Boys went to chop wood, why don't we have us some girl talk." Mary nodded and followed Luda Mae out the front porch were there was needle work sitting out.

Luda Mae took a seat and picked up one of the embroidery rings and began stitching it. Mary picked up another and began as well. Luda Mae stared at her "You know how to embroider?" she asked with her face beaming as if she had just discovered a jewel. Mary nodded but didn't look up from her work "Yes, I learned from my grandma. She taught me how to sew…cook from scratch…all that." Mary almost said 'all that old people stuff' but she didn't.

Luda Mae and Mary stitched for some time before Luda Mae spoke again "We gonna have to keep an eye on your 'time'" she said implying Mary's cycles each month. Mary froze and felt her blood run cold but her voice didn't sound like it "Why?" Mary asked and Luda Mae chuckled "So we know if ya gonna have a youngin' anytime soon, darlin." Mary swallowed hard but didn't look up from her work "I'll…let you know." she could feel her heart racing so fast she might faint. How far would Luda Mae go to find out if Mary was lying? She knew it wouldn't be long before suspicion rose. _Why am I hiding it anyways?_ she asked herself and the only logical explanation she could come up with was wanting to protect a child from this family. From being born into this family or being a part of it. She'd have to escape…and soon.


	7. Freedom

Another couple weeks gone by and she was loosing hope. She had been here since July and it was October. There hadn't been a single instance that she could escape. The chain saw to her being immobile beyond the boundaries of the yard. She was lost in her own thoughts when she realized the water was overflowing to the sink of dishes she had been doing. "Shit!" she said quickly and shut the water off and pulled loose the drain so the water began to trickle out of it. It was amazing how she knew where everything was in the kitchen. Mary grabbed a towel and began mobbing up the floor. Her eyes stared at the linoleum floor. It was torn in places and discolored from years of wear and exposure. She began crying. Mary tried to keep wiping up the floor through her tears that streamed freely down her face.

Mary had come to the realization that she was never going to escape. This was her life now and she had to accept it. To play housewife to a behemoth of a man, his psychotic brother and their overbearing mother. Mary cried uncontrollably while her right hand scrubbed at the floor that was already dry but she couldn't pull herself from it. The back of her left hand wiped her eyes of tears.

She jumped when she heard Luda Mae speak "Ya alright dear?" she asked and Mary hurriedly wiped away the remaining tears. "Yeah I'm fine. Just…the water overflowed." she didn't look up from the floor. Luda Mae nodded and looked at the sink of dishes that were now clean "You bout ready for dinner?" she asked and Mary felt sick. Each time they ate she felt sick. The idea of what or…who they were eating. "Um..in a minute." Mary replied and slowly stood up without looking at Luda Mae.

Luda Mae smiled and approached the cabinet with plates it in and she began to lay out spots "Hoyt's barbequing." Mary felt the contents of her stomach rise but she swallowed hard to refrain from throwing up. She still hadn't eaten any meat they offered. Only when she killed an animal and made supper did she eat meat. Luda Mae finished setting the table and smiled "Good Lords takin' his time with you two huh?" she stated and was looking at Mary and she slowly turned towards the woman but didn't look at her. Instead Mary busied herself with pretending to fix the stray tendrils of her hair. "I guess." she replied and held her breath. Her hands lowered to her hips. Luda Mae pressed her lips together "Well, ifin ya need girl stuff again I'll git ya some." she nodded and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Mary stiffened some "Yeah, thank you." she didn't know what she was going to do this time. She was 'due' for her cycle soon and Luda Mae was keeping close track of it. Mary tried the math and she guessed she had gotten pregnant some time right after she arrived. The timing had been near perfect for it. She hadn't taken birth control in years, her husband had the procedure done to prevent any more children so she didn't bother with it. She almost wished she had now. Mary added it in her head from when they were taken to the first…night with Thomas. _Fourteen weeks?_ she contemplated and was at least experienced with having already had children.

She was brought from her inner workings by Luda Mae's voice "You wandering off?" she laughed guessing by the expression on Mary's face that she was indeed lost in her thoughts. "No..no I'm fine." she gave a small forced smile and Luda Mae nodded "Thomas is getting some things done out in the barn when he comes in we'll eat. Go on up and relax a bit." the old woman smiled and Mary nodded.

Mary started up the stairs and when she got to the top she heard a knock at the door. Luda Mae went to answer it and when she opened it Mary could see a State Policeman at the door. Just as she was about to scream a hand clamped down over her mouth. The initial shock of being silenced wasn't nearly as terrifying as when she realized it wasn't Thomas. Oddly enough she wouldn't have been as much in a panic if it had been Thomas. "You keep quiet now." it was Hoyt's voice. Mary struggled and kicked her body wildly against him. Muffled screams emitted from her closed mouth only to be more stifled by his hand.

She could hear the Policeman "Evening, Mam. I won't take much of your time. I'm looking for this woman here." he held up a picture of Mary with her husband and three children. "She's been missing since early July." Luda Mae lifted her glasses from her chest as they hung on a chain around her neck. Once she slid them on she grasped the picture and took a long look at it. When she finished she removed her glasses and handed the photo back to the policeman "Pretty girl. Can't say that I've seen her." she had a smile on that could charm a snake from its skin.

Mary kicked at Hoyt violently. Her body thrashed left and right trying to get free. He held tightly to her and whispered in her ear "Now now..calm down. You stayin' with us. You're ours now." he kept his lips at her ear and she looked franticly around for something to fight with. She could hear the policeman just above her own heartbeat "There was some kids said they saw her and her two friend sat your station. Said they saw a real big guy to." how had he known it was their station? Luda Mae obviously wondered that to "Our station?" she questioned and he nodded "Public record mam." he stated matter-of-fact. Luda Mae nodded "I don't remember her or her friends, if they were there. Wish I could be more help."

She had to do something. Mary knew this was her chance. She started banging her foot against the staircase which made the chain rattle against the wooden floor. Hoyt growled and drug her back towards the hall of the upstairs bedrooms. Mary could no longer hear the cop or Luda Mae. Mary continued waving her leg to get the chain to rattle until Hoyt drove his foot onto it and took out the slack so her foot was pinned against the floor. He took a key from his belt and unlocked her "None of that noise." he hissed and the chain came loose from her ankle.

Immediately Mary began flailing her limbs but Hoyt bear hugged her at her chest til she could barely breath between that and his hand on her mouth. He drug her off to another bedroom. It was Thomas' room…it was Hoyts. Mary's heart sank. Hoyt presented duct tape from a corner dresser and strung off a piece of it. Mary tossed her head back and forth but the tape went over her mouth and silenced her. "We hadn't really gotten to know each other…I think you'd like me." he said as he spun her around to face him. His face dove into her neck and he began licking and kissing along her collar bone, neck and cheek. Mary screamed through the tape.

Hoyt's hand glided up her thigh and lifted her skirt. His fingers laced into the fabric of her panties and he pulled them down. When they were at her ankles he kept her pinned against him with his one arm while the other allowed his hand to drift to her inner thighs until his fingers were between her legs touching her entrance. Mary screamed once more through the tape and her nails clawed at his flesh. "Come on now, we're family. Thomas can share." he licked his lips. She knew this would happen the first chance Hoyt got. He always eyed her in a sickening way.

To her shock he inserted two digits into her. He pushed his fingers in and out a couple times before he pulled away "Jus' gittin ya warmed up." he stated before he went for his belt. When he did Mary used it to her advantage and threw her head forward so that her forehead connected with his nose. Hoyt let out a wail and stumbled back releasing Mary. In the same instance she heard a car start, the policeman. She ran as fast as she could. Down the stairs she nearly fell but regained herself and out of the kitchen door.

The policeman was in his car looking at some papers when Mary came running and slammed herself into the passenger side which she tugged on to find locked. The cop looked confused and stepped from the vehicle "What's going on?" he asked and it took him a moment in the darkness to recognize Mary "Get in!" he ordered and he climbed back into the car to unlock her door. Mary didn't hesitate. She flung the door open and jumped in just as the cop pulled away. She could only imagine what commotion was going on at the house.

Mary sat tensed in the passenger seat when the cop spoke to her "What happened?" as she went to answer he radioed "Found missing person west of.." his words cut off when there were taillights behind them It was another cop car, it was Hoyt. He rammed them which sent Mary flying forward then back. She grabbed for her seatbelt and clipped it on. The cop attempted to keep control of his vehicle. "Faster! GO!" Mary pleaded and bounced in her seat. Again Hoyt rammed them. Suddenly Hoyt was gone. His lights were off and he had backed off a ways.

Mary was staring behind them as was the cop. He turned around before Mary did to see a man in the road wielding a chainsaw. On instinct the cop swerved abruptly and lost control of the car. It flipped onto its hood then back onto its wheels. During which Mary's head banged against the door. The cop was alive and trying to undo his own seatbelt when his door flung open and a chainsaw blade entered the car and pushed against his stomach. It ate at his flesh and peeled it away until blood started spewing out over the dash. Soon followed were his entrails spilling out onto his lap. Mary might have been screaming but she could only hear the chainsaw and the cop screaming. Her eyes were blurred.

She undid her seatbelt and shoved open the door where she fell onto the ground. The chainsaw didn't stop revving until the cop was in half and crumbled in two pieces out of the door. Mary regained herself to her feet but her vision failed her. The night didn't offer much and her head was spinning. The chainsaw sound drew closer to her and she could see a shadowy figure a very large one headed towards her. Mary screamed and started to stumble down the highway. Suddenly her hair was caught and she was pulled back and into Thomas' chest "Mine…mine…mine." he repeated and with his free hand he stroked her hair while his opposite hand held out the chainsaw that was sputtering.

Mary attempted to shove herself away but she was weak. Her forehead was bleeding and there were cuts all over her body from the windshield breaking. The chainsaw stopped and Thomas hoisted Mary over his shoulder. Her body was limp and numb. Darkness was closing a circle around her vision. Her sight getting smaller and smaller. She couldn't fight and soon found herself giving into the darkness that was enveloping her consciousness.


	8. New Arrivals

Mary was glad that Luda Mae hadn't noticed that she was a bit plumper than when she had arrived there. Each time Mary had been pregnant her body seemed to show earlier. Luda Mae having been the one who had fixed her up after the car accident. Mary had been in and out of consciousness for several days afterwards. Luda Mae made sure to inform her how vigilant Thomas had been over her. Mary could remember a few times looking over and seeing his masked face staring at her.

Now she was outside feeling the cold wind against her flesh. She needed it. Mary needed to feel something. She had went so numb after nearly escaping only to be brought back. The chain around her ankle had been locked in place once more. No one knew what Hoyt had done since he wasn't about to confess and Mary kept quiet. She had thought several times to tell Luda Mae or even Thomas but she didn't. Somehow it seemed like leverage over Hoyt. Only once had someone came to investigate the missing policeman and somehow Luda Mae had them believing the family had nothing to do with it. The policeman must have crashed his car and walked to find help but possibly got lost. Mary hoped that those investigating wouldn't just take an old woman's word for it. That they would dig deeper.

The door of the kitchen swung open and Luda Mae stood there with one hand holding the door and the other on her hip "Git on in here. Ya gonna catch yer death!" it was a particarly cold November day. The first day Mary was sure since the calendar still hung in the kitchen. There was no denying her condition to herself now. When she had a moment to sit still she could feel the flutters and kicks of the small being within her. Sometimes she felt normal love like she had her other children. The kind of joy that only comes from carrying your child. Then it would dissolve into fear of knowing it was Thomas' knowing that it was going to be part of this family unless she could somehow get away.

Mary turned to the door "I'm coming." she said and then turned back just as the wind swirled around her making her shiver. Slowly her steps brought her into the house and she found Thomas, Hoyt and Luda Mae at the kitchen table eating. How it made her stomach turn. To see them eating any meat. The cop of course had been turned into various cuts of meat before being frozen. Perhaps that was why Thomas still scared her. How he could hack someone to bits without so much as a twinge of regret.

Luda Mae motioned "Sit down darlin. Once we eat we'll go sit by the fire and sew some." Mary nodded but said nothing. She picked at the food in front of her with her fork. The things she could discern as food and not person she ate. By now they had stopped trying to get her to eat it. Luda Mae was convinced Mary would come around in her own time. Thomas stared at Mary intently and she didn't look up but could feel his eyes on her. Suddenly Luda Mae spoke which explained Thomas' stare "You been lying to me?" she asked in a way that sounded more like she knew Mary had been.

Mary froze and felt her jaw clench but she spoke as normal as possible "Lying…about what?" she sounded convincing even to herself. Luda Mae cleared her throat and took a sip of tea before she spoke again "About having your monthly?" Mary's heart began to race. It pounded so loudly she could hear it in her ears. She shook her head "No…why..why would I lie?" she asked innocently and Luda Mae looked towards Hoyt then Thomas then back at Mary "I wasn't trying to see anything and wasn't snooping but I happen' to notice the sanitaries you been using didn't have a thing on 'em." _Was she going through the trash?!_ Mary screamed in her head and felt her body stiffen. "I'm sometimes off a couple days and was…wearing them in case." What kind of person digs through trash?!

Luda Mae nodded and took another sip of tea. "Alright then. I was just checkin'" she continued to eat and Mary could feel her heart humming by now. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself and when she was able to relax she took a few more bites of her food. She waited until none of them were looking and slipped a knife into her sleeve. Now that the weather was colder Luda Mae had picked out long thick dresses with long sleeves for her.

Mary stood up "I'll be back down shortly…" she said with a forced smile and she moved from the table. All the while Thomas watched her like a hawk. As she ascended the stairs she could hear the chain rattle behind her. A noise that most everyone had grown accustomed to. Once inside Thomas' bedroom she shut the door behind her and brought her right hand to her face. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. Her eyes glanced around the room. She could feel the cold blade of the knife she had tucked away. The idea in her head she wasn't entirely for sure would work.

She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Mary drew the knife from her sleeve and sat it on the sink. Her hands were shaking and she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Soon she was looking at her own body as if searching for something. She lifted the hem of her dress, her sleeves. It seemed she had found what she was looking for in her palm. It would be an easy place to hide.

Mary took one of the sanitary napkins Luda Mae had given her and placed it open on the sinks edge. Over the sink she held out her left palm, the blade in her right. She slid the blade across her palm and let out a small squeak. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself as the crimson blood oozed from the would and began dripping on the feminine product. When it looked like enough to fool Luda Mae she dropped it into the trash. She hadn't cut herself badly enough to need anything aside from a small bandage. For now the small rag she had clenched in her fist would have to do until she could get Luda Mae's first aid kit downstairs.

She heard screaming from downstairs. It was distinctively the sound of a woman. The sound of a man yelling could be heard just above the screaming. Mary left the bathroom and ran downstairs to find Hoyt clutching the woman's hair. Thomas had hold of one man by the neck who struggled after Hoyt. Mary froze on the bottom of the stairs. She heard Luda Mae's voice "I told ya not to bring 'em in the house when ya git 'em." she waved her finger at Hoyt. The man in Thomas' grasp kicked at him but Thomas didn't release his grasp on the man's throat "Let go of me you big ugly fuck!" the man hissed. Thomas seemed un phased by what the man had said.

Hoyt struggled with the girl's who he had by the hair. "I think imma keep you for awhile. Lil' spitfire ain't ya. Woohoo!" he slapped the girl's rear. "Not in here you don't." Luda Mae stood there with her hands on her hips "You take 'em on downstairs." The man in Thomas' grip continued to struggle until Thomas banged the man's head into the wall and rendered him unconscious. Thomas stooped down and lifted another man from the floor by his shirt. Mary felt her body shaking, her adrenaline was coursing through her veins but she couldn't help. The chain wouldn't allow it and it wasn't likely she would be able to make a difference.

The scene made Mary remember why she couldn't and wouldn't stay. She could hear the screams of the girl as she was drug off by Hoyt. Neither of the men were making much of a sound when Thomas was carrying them towards the basement. They were limp as rag dolls when Mary saw Thomas walk by with one in each hand dragging them along the floor. She took a few steps back but Thomas didn't look at her. Luda Mae's voice made Mary jump "Sorry about that darlin' Hoyt knows better than to bring 'em in here." she smiled and touched Mary's cheek. "Don't worry none bout them. Thomas'll take care of 'em" Mary felt sick. Luda Mae seemed to think that Mary should be okay with what was happening. That her worry stemmed from the captives being in the house and not from the fact that they had kidnapped yet more people to eat.

The basement door slammed shut and again Mary could hear screaming. The chainsaw fired up and Mary jumped and clutched the railing of the stairs. The screaming went on then stopped. She felt a lump in her chest. Her heart was tight and her body was tingling yet numb. Without saying a word to Luda Mae she turned and went back upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door. She wanted to down out the sounds of more screaming and the chainsaw.

Mary didn't have any concept of time that had passed. The sun was now down and the sounds of screaming and the chainsaw had died down. Mary was lying in the bed nearly asleep when the door of the bedroom opened. There was minimal light coming through the windows from the moon. From what she could see it was the figure of someone standing in the doorway. "Mama's asleep…and Thomas is busy." Mary froze and felt her stomach turn. Immediately she jumped from the bed and scrambled to the opposite side. Hoyt blocked the doorway for her escape. "Stay away from me! I'll tell them what happened! What you did!" she pointed an accusatory finger at him. He took a few steps forward and Mary retreated. "Help!" she screamed and hoped to wake Luda Mae or get Thomas' attention. The lesser of a few evils was to have one of them come in rather than be at the mercy of Hoyt.

When she screamed Hoyt moved in a flash. He grabbed the chain and gave it a harsh yank which caused Mary to fall and hit the floor. "No! No! Let go!" she screamed as loud as she could. The chain was beneath the bed and when he tugged he pulled Mary under the bed. She rolled and clawed at the floor. The sideboard of the bed hit the back of her head just as she was tugged under and out the other side of the bed. The distance between Mary and Hoyt was closing until he was able to seize her hair. "Come on now." Hoyt coaxed. Why was he bothering her when the other girl was downstairs. Mary felt bad for thinking like that but she couldn't help it.

Hoyt pulled her up to him and clutched her in his right arm while his left roamed her body. "Stop it! Help!" she screamed until his hand clammed over her mouth. Just as he was about ready to strip her of her panties the bedroom door flew open and crashed against the wall. There stood Thomas. He was covered in blood. Thomas roared in disapproval. Hoyt shoved Mary away hard enough she landed with a heavy thud on her back again the floor. Thomas was breathing heavily in anger. His chest heaved up and down while he glared at Hoyt. "Na boy you just see here. I wadn't gonna do nothing." he lied. Thomas might have ripped his head off if Luda Mae hadn't spoken from behind Thomas "Now boys you stop it. Go on, git to bed." she shooed Hoyt away who very cautiously moved around Thomas to exit the room.

Thomas was still breathing heavily and glaring in the direction Hoyt retreated. "Now now, we'll deal with this in the morning" Luda Mae waved her hand at Thomas before she pulled her robe more tightly around her form and went back to her own room. Luda Mae had left the hall light on.

Mary was on her back on the floor still. The impact had bruised parts of her. When she looked up to see Thomas. With the hall light still on Mary could easily see him in his leather apron covered in blood. From the tips of his fingers to his shoulders and over the chest of the apron. He leaned down to lift her up and Mary started to scream. "Don't touch me. Go away" her hands waved frantically at him. Thinking about what he had done in the basement was enough to make her sick. How could he kill and hack up people with so little remorse. Thomas withdrew his attempt to pick her up and looked at his apron then back at Mary.

She didn't move an inch but remained on the floor with her eyes welling up with tears. Thomas left the room. Mary lifted herself from the floor and felt her aching body protest. When she was to a standing position she moved back to sit on the bed. She soon hurried to the bathroom and took the knife from the sink she had used earlier. When she brought it back to the bed she hid it between the mattresses. Just as she was able to hide it Thomas' heavy footsteps were on the stairs and into the room.

When Mary turned to face him he was no longer wearing the apron and it looked as though he had washed up. That helped but it still did not entirely remove her fear of him or what he was capable of. "Leave me alone." she managed to say as she moved to sit on the bed. Thomas moved to the bed and sat next to her. His hands rose to either side of her face and he looked intently at her. Mary pulled away "I'm tired." she muttered and soon she felt him lift her and move her so she was lying on the bed. He lay next to her staring at her but Mary didn't look at him. His hand brushed through her hair. Large fingers traced the lines of her face and neck. Mary thought of those people in the basement. Were they alive? Where was the vehicle they had come in? She could feel those small flutters in her womb and it only added to her sadness and fear. Time was running out to escape.


	9. Surprise, surprise

Mary could see the morning light peering through the windows and she refused to wake up. Only in her dreams did she escape her real nightmare. The sounds of Luda Mae clattering around in the kitchen to fix breakfast were a clear reminder of where she was. Finally she shoved the blankets off of herself. Thomas was nowhere to be seen and that made her shiver. He was likely downstairs with the group they had brought in last night.

She lifted from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Mary stood at the shower and turned the knobs. They squeaked harshly until the water sputtered on and flowed freely into the tub below. Mary removed her cloths piece by piece. The dress she had wore the day before she removed and put into a basket for dirty laundry. Staring at her stomach it was becoming evident that she was sticking out ever so slightly. She was showing sooner than she thought she would. Each pregnancy had been like that, showing sooner and sooner. Although this was a bit more even considering her previous sizes.

Mary guessed about nineteen weeks maybe give or take a week. Still it seemed to her that she was showing more than she should by that time. And the movements she felt were more than she had with her other children. A thought occurred to her _twins_ and she felt panic rise. She wanted to go to the doctor but even if she told Luda Mae she honestly doubted that they'd take her. _It can't be_ she told herself and shook her head as she stepped out of her panties and removed her bra to step into the shower.

The water rolled over her skin and she had it as hot as it would go but it was still only lukewarm to her. She lathered soap and ran it over the various areas of her flesh to wash away the dirt and grime of the everyday. As her hand washed over her abdomen the squirming again and she could feel it form the outside now. It was small and hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it and were patiently still. Mary sighed and removed her hand from her stomach and continued washing down her legs.

When she felt clean enough she rinsed and exited the shower. A towel in the cabinet she took out and wrapped it around herself. Mary went to the closet and looked through the items there. Some things were new, things that Luda Mae had taken from travelers that she thought would fit Mary. Luckily Luda Mae believed that women wore dresses so it made it easy to hide her condition so far. Mary picked out an ankle length dress with short sleeves and slipped it on.

The chain rattled as she descended the staircase and entered the kitchen. Luda Mae was there frying 'bacon' that Mary knew was most likely some cut off of a fresh…kill. Mary sucked in a breath and tried to put a smile on her face but she knew it looked forced. "You alright darlin?" Luda Mae asked wiping her hands on her apron. Mary nodded "Yes, I'm fine." she answered with a better smile. "Good. Let's get this on the table. Boys'll be up soon." Luda Mae said and motioned to the table.

Mary nodded and started setting out plates on the table. A loud piercing scream came from the basement which caused Mary to jump and drop the plate in her hand. It tumbled through the air until it shattered on the floor. She remained unmoving as she screaming continued but was abruptly cut off. Mary felt her entire body shaking and found her limbs unresponsive to her brains request to run. "Don't worry bout it darlin' I'll get the broom." Luda Mae said as if the screaming hadn't happened and Mary had just been clumsy.

Luda Mae began to sweep up the broken shards of the plate and Mary finally managed to pull herself together and she finished setting the table just as Hoyt and Thomas came from the basement. "Damn I tell you what that bitch is a fighter!" he said with a grin on his face. Hoyt took a seat at the table as Luda Mae fixed his plate and handed it to him "Thank ya mamma." he said and started to dig in "Don't think ya weasled yer way outta talkin 'bout what happen with Mary." Luda Mae shook her finger at him.

Hoyt huffed and tossed his fork onto his plate in anger "Well fuck mamma ya gotter 'round here dangling right in front of me. Thomas' little pet and what do I get…every so often we have a bitch come along." Luda Mae stood there with her hands on her hips staring him down "Now see here, Mary ain't Thomas' 'pet'." Hoyt held his hands up in defense "Jus' sayin' I deserve to have a girl jus as much as him." Luda Mae shook her head "Lord give me strength. Hoyt you know better. The women you like dress like street walkers and even if ya did keep one you'd get tired of her in a few weeks." Hoyt shrugged and continued eating. "I don't want no more incidents, ya hear?" Luda Mae stared Hoyt down who gave a annoyed nod.

Meanwhile Mary had fixed Thomas a plate and sat it in front of him. Luda Mae was backwards in her thinking and had told Mary how she was supposed to act and what she was supposed to do. Once Mary had Thomas' plate in front of him she sat down to her own plate and started eating. It was silent after Luda Mae had finished scolding Hoyt.

When breakfast was finished Luda Mae and Mary began washing dishes. Meanwhile Thomas went out to the barn and Hoyt went downstairs. Thomas spent most of the day in the barn doing who knew what. While Hoyt was downstairs and Mary didn't want to think about it. Mary spent her time next to the fire with Luda Mae. Mary wanted to escape but she wouldn't get far with the chain on. She had thought Thomas was the only one with a key but now she knew Hoyt had one to.

The night came and Mary was in the bedroom changing into a gown. Even though the sheets of the bed were old and worn they still felt more inviting than anything else in the house. Her retreat to sleep and dream of somewhere else. When she did drifted off someone entered the room and approached the bed. The figure of a male removed his garments from his body until he was naked. Mary didn't stir, her condition and the emotional stress of the everyday was enough to make her sleep deeply at night.

Mary didn't stir until she felt someone nuzzling at her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed as she frantically began throwing her fists. She found Thomas hovering over her without his mask on and his eyes staring at her. "Mine." he whispered and his left hand trailed up her thigh and pushed up the hem of her gown. Mary pulled the fabric back down against him in protest but his strength he was able to shove it up once more and in a single motion his large thick fingers laced around her panties and tugged them down until her legs threaded free of them.

She shoved at his shoulders with her hands but it was like moving a house. His overwhelming size of both height and weight. In the moonlight she could make out the contours of his muscles. He was built and had the height to match. With her panties gone Thomas pushed his knees between her legs and forced her legs apart. Mary was fighting but not as much as she used to. Soon she could feel the tip of his member pressing against her opening. However, he didn't enter her but instead took his right hand with his first two digits and pressed them into her. It was like having the size of an average man in her. She could hear his heavy breathing that became faster.

He continued moving his two thick fingers in and out of her folds and she could feel her body responding. Soon his fingers were slick with her juices and moving freely in and out of her. To her surprise she moaned through her open mouth and that seemed to please him as he quickened his fingers pace. Suddenly he withdrew his fingers and rammed his member rather abruptly into her which caused Mary to let out a yelp. He didn't seem to notice since he began to thrust into her. Thomas pulled his hips back and shoved them forward to impale her on his length. Mary held her breath keeping herself from moaning.

Faster and faster he moved in and out of her. His weight able to provide for hard thrusts into her. Mary pressed her lips together but felt those familiar waves crashing until they washed completely over her and she moaned loudly while her folds soaked his girth. She was ashamed of herself. She knew he was a monster who had just hours ago been hacking away at human flesh. Thomas continued to pound into her. He grunted with each thrust and was soon nuzzling at her neck. She wasn't for sure how long it had been. Her body had climaxed several more times and she had grown weak. Then she felt him tense and shiver when his seed released into her.

Thomas collapsed on the bed next to her and draped an arm over her chest. It was awhile later that Mary was certain he was asleep. His breathing was slow and steady. Slowly she removed his arm from herself and stood up. Quietly she crept from the bedroom and down the stairs. She had to ball the chain up as she moved to prevent noise. When she was at the basement door she pulled it open. There wasn't a sound coming from the room. Maybe they were dead. Mary continued down the stairs into the basement to find one man cut up in pieces on the table and another hanging from the ceiling by his ankles.

Mary approached the one hanging and nudged him. He wasn't responsive but Mary could see his chest rise and fall, he was breathing. She looked around more and on a bed there was the girl tied up. The mattress she was on was thin and old atop open springs. Mary went to her and found she was tied up with just rope with tape over her mouth. Mary began to untie her until she heard the door open again. Mary retreated to a corner hiding spot. Had someone seen her chain leading downstairs?

It was Hoyt who entered the basement and he didn't seem to have noticed the chain. It was dark and that was probably a good thing. He was more intent on the girl in the bed. Hoyt went over to her and smacked her in the face a few times, not hard just enough to wake someone up "Come on girly, up ya git." he said. Mary remained silent from behind a pile of boxes. She could see through the cracks of them and watched Hoyt.

The girl stirred and when she saw Hoyt she began screaming loudly through the tape. He started laughing and patted her thigh. The girl struggled with her bonds but couldn't get free. Soon Hoyt untied her limb by limb and lifted her from the bed. The girl was wearing little more than a spaghetti strapped tank top and panties. Hoyt made quick work of the garments she still had on from the waist down. Leaving her top in tact as he struggled with her "Lil spitfire ain't ya. Come on now..settle down." he commanded. Once at a steel table he slammed her down so that she was bent over it.

Mary covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Hoyt undid his belt and tossed it behind him. It had the keys on it. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them along with his underwear aside. Hoyt lined himself up and thrust into his captive girl. She screamed through the tape. Hoyt yelled and taunted her by slapping her rear. "Yeah! Girly..woohoo!" he continued and Mary looked away.

She looked at the belt that had been tossed behind him. His back was to her but she debated how to move without the chain rattling. Finally she lifted the slack so it would drag the ground and she slowly crept out of her hiding spot. The keys were in her reach, closer and closer until she had them. Mary didn't look but she could hear the grunts of Hoyt and the girls screaming. Mary retreated back to her hiding place. The key slipped into the lock and she took it from around her ankle.

Hoyt was far to busy with his girl to notice Mary creeping back up the stairs carrying the chain. She moved silently through the house to the front door and left the end of the chain there. On her way back to the basement she heard Hoyt coming up the stairs and she froze but soon hid in the laundry room. He came out and shut the door but didn't lock it which meant he would probably be back. When he had went upstairs she came out of the laundry room and down the steps to find the girl tied up but this time she was over the table still.

When the girl saw Mary she started screaming and Mary put her hands up to her lips to shush her "No no quiet." she warned and started to untie the girl. When the girl was free she scrambled to find her cloths and put them on once more. Mary went to the hanging man and found he was no longer breathing. She felt bad for him but there was nothing she could do. The girl looked at Mary "We have to get out of here…what are we going to do?" she asked and Mary looked around "Where's your car?" she asked and the girl shook her head "The cop took it. It's in the barn I think." Mary nodded and headed up the stairs motioning for the girl to follow her.

When Mary was at the top of the stairs she was standing face to face with Hoyt. He immediately became enraged that she had let the girl loose. On impulse Hoyt backhanded Mary and sent her flying to tumble down the stairs causing the other girl to fall with her. At the bottom of the stairs Mary had landed more on the girl than on the floor. She scrambled to her feet and was quickly followed by the girl. "You more trouble than yer worth girl." he hissed at Mary. "Constantly stirring up shit. This the second time you've let my piece of ass go. You jus' lucky she didn't git far." he lunged at the girl and Mary shoved at him so he stumbled and missed. "God damnit girl!" he fumed and struck Mary again sending her flying to the ground.

His attention turned to his captive and he started punching her wildly. "To bad. You's a nice fuck." he was going to kill her. The girl screamed as his fists pummeled her head, face, neck and any other part of her body he could get to. His blows suddenly stopped when a two by four Mary was wielding struck him across the back of his head "Get the fuck off her!" Mary yelled. It was surprising no one else in the house was in the room yet but the basement was a ways from the bedrooms. The girl was bloodied and bruised already. Mary leaned down and wrapped the girl's arm around her should "We got to go."

The two girls stumbled their way outside and to the barn. The cold air bit at their flesh. Mary could see the car very dimly in the moonlight. When they got to it Mary shoved the girl in the passenger seat and got into the drivers seat herself. The keys were sitting in the console which surprised her. She started the engine and wasted no time pulling out and driving down the road. The headlights shone on the highway not as much as they should and she assumed that there was one out.

Mary didn't know where she was going she was just going to find the first town. They drove for some time before they came to what looked like a town but it was small and ghostly. The Police Station was the only thing lit up aside from a few scattered businesses here and there. Mary pulled into the police station and got out of the car and went around to help the girl. They both staggered into the police station were there were only two people working at the time. "Hey! We need some help!" Mary called and sat the girl down in a chair. A man in a uniform came out and seemed less than surprised by their appearance "What's the trouble. You two look like hell." although the girl looked far worse than Mary.

The cop nodded "Alright alright. We'll git ya an ambulance." he turned away from them and went behind the desk were he picked up the phone and dialed. Mary knelt in front of the girl and smiled "You're safe. They're going to get us an ambulance. You'll be fixed up soon." the girl was bleeding from her nose and a cut on her lip. Both of her eyes were black and blue. Mary could hear the cop talking "Yeah their here at the police station. We'll be waiting for you." she felt uneasy by his wording. "Where is the hospital from here?" she asked and the cop seemed to think about it for a minute "Nothing fancy but the clinic is just a few blocks. Gettin' the doc to look at you after hours." Mary nodded and started to life the girl.

She started to carry the girl towards the door "We'll walk just have him meet us there." she was almost to the door when the other cop blocked her way. "What the hell?" she asked and he just smiled. "Move." she ordered and he didn't budge. The cop that had called came from around the desk and approached the girls "I'm Clem Hewitt that there's Lyle." Mary's heart sank. They were family of Luda Mae! "Oh shit." she muttered and tried to move around the cop at the door but Clem caught the girl's hair and jerked her from Mary's arms.

"Please just let us go. Tell them we got away." Mary pleaded with them while the girl struggled weakly in Clem's grasp. Lyle grinned "Na, their family we watch out for each other. How'd you think that state cop scene got so cleaned up." he laughed and rubbed his chin "You that girl of Thomas' ain't ya?" he asked and Mary shifted on her feet waiting for his guard to let down just enough for her to escape. "I'm no ones girl." she hissed at him and Lyle shrugged "He's a big guy ain't he. Never thought anyone would like him." Mary started at him but said nothing. The girl screamed and elbowed Clem in the stomach which made Lyle laugh and look at him. Mary shot out her fist and caught his cheek causing him to stumble back enough for her to shove him the rest of the way and get out the front door.

She was barefoot and didn't care. She made it to the car and ignited the engine as Lyle ran outside screaming at her. She was about to back out when Hoyt's car blocked her in. Thomas was in the passenger seat. When they had blocked Mary in sufficiently they exited the car. Mary stumbled from her own vehicle and took off down the street. "Catch her." Hoyt motioned for Lyle and Thomas. They both began to chase her down the street. Mary was almost to the first house when she felt something sting her shoulder. When she looked there was a small dart in it. Lyle was holding a gun pointed at her and by the time she realized what had happened her world was spinning.

Mary would have hit the ground had it not been for Thomas catching her. She drifted in and out of consciousness "No…let go..I want to go home." she mumbled. "You are going home." Lyle chuckled and Mary heard the screaming of the girl as she was bound, gagged and thrown in the trunk. Mary was pulled into Hoyt's car by Thomas who sat her on his lap. "Git rid of that wouldya boys." Hoyt said motioning to the car Mary had stolen. "Sure Char..Hoyt!" they both waved and Hoyt drove the car towards the farmhouse.

Mary couldn't see straight and her head was floating. Hoyt gunned the gas "I'm getting' tired a chasin yer ass! Not to mention my fucking busted head." He rubbed his head and continued "Dumbass just can't git it through yer thick skull." Thomas growled at Hoyt. "Don't be growling at me boy she started it." Thomas might have struck him but they were driving and that would put Mary in danger if they crashed.

The ride home was short to Mary since she drifted so listlessly in and out of being. Thomas had his arm around her with his hand pressed against her stomach. Had she realized she might have moved his hand but she didn't she was to far gone. She was brought some from her dazed mind by Thomas grunting lightly his hand moved more intently on her stomach. There they were those flutters that were just enough to be felt from the outside. Thomas grumbled at Hoyt who turned and looked at him "Lift her gown up." he said and Thomas growled loudly and Hoyt sighed "Ain't nothin' to do with sex I just wanna see her belly." Thomas stared at Hoyt for a long moment before he did.

With her exposed Hoyt could tell she was pregnant by the bump that rose up. She had guessed her weeks but she looked further along by size. "Mamma's gonna be happy but mad you lied to her." Hoyt nodded "Way to go boy!" he laughed and patted Thomas on the shoulder. Thomas put Mary's dress down and placed his hand back over her womb and Mary felt the movement once more which she knew Thomas would feel. It was to late now they knew. Thomas rubbed her womb possessively "Mine…" he said as his opposite hand went to her heart and the other at her stomach "Mine.." even though he was of few words she knew he believed that both she and the child belonged to him.

When they pulled up to the house Thomas carried her out of the car and into the kitchen. She could hear Luda Mae's voice "Oh I was so worried. Hoyt, this is yer fault. If you hadn't been so distracted she wouldn't have gotten loose." Mary was limp in Thomas' arms. Hoyt threw his keys down on the table 'Now damnit it ain't my job to watch her. I don't get none from her so why should I have to watch her." he lifted the keys from the table and clipped them to his belt. "I'll get that bitch outta the trunk in the morning." he yawned and patted Thomas who was unaware that he had pushed Mary down the stairs or struck her. He only knew they had a fight.

Hoyt started up the stairs and Thomas lowered Mary to her feet which she stood on rather wobbly. The medicine in the dart still coursing through her. For a moment she hoped it wouldn't affect the baby. Luda Mae glared at her "Now you gonna have to stop this running off stuff. You gonna git yerself hurt." she rubbed at Mary's cheeks "You're so cold darlin'" Thomas took Luda Mae's hand and put it against Mary's stomach and on cue the bundle of terror squirmed against her palm "Oh heavens!" she was excited in her voice alone "You been fibbing to me Mary. Why?" Mary couldn't think straight and could barely talk but she managed to lie "I…wanted to surprise…" she didn't think Luda Mae would believe it. Why would she care about surprising them when she tried to run away several times already. "Well that's sweet of ya but we have to take care of you better now. A nice surprise but darlin but ya need special care. Get some sleep now." she patted Mary's stomach and Thomas lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed upstairs.


	10. Bleeding Hearts

To no surprise Mary couldn't even sneeze without Thomas appearing or Luda Mae asking if she was alright. At the moment she was sitting by the fire with Luda Mae. A crochet hook was in her hand and she was making a baby dress. The weather outside was bitterly cold but Mary was making a sundress as it was likely the little spawn would be born in spring. She had no way of knowing the gender since the only doctoring she got was from Luda Mae or a woman they simply called Midly who was a supposed midwife. Mary didn't account for the woman's abilities and relied on her own knowledge of how things were supposed to go.

For a moment as Mary looped the thread around the hook of the crochet needle the thought did cross her mind to jab it into Luda Mae's open eye socket but that wouldn't prove to be very productive since she was still chained. Mary stared at the dress that was taking shape in her hands. The twisting movements of the creature in her brought a chill to her heart. It saddened her to feel that way but it was not like her pregnancies before. This one was feared, unwanted and she worried that it would come out twisted as the family. "Looks like it might snow." Luda Mae muttered between loops of her crotchet hook. Mary rarely spoke to anyone. She wanted to distance herself from the family as much as possible. Speaking to them gave them some kind of idea that she was becoming a member of the family or giving into her situation which she refused to.

Mary looked towards the window and the day was shadowy with a hallow overcast that did threaten snow. She nodded lightly then went back to her work. Luda Mae dropped her work to her lap and looked at Mary "Midly thinks you are about twenty four weeks. I just can't wait. You'll be bloomin right along with the flowers." she picked up her work again and hummed a lullaby which sent a chill up Mary's spine like nothing she had ever felt before. The creature squirmed in her and Mary tried to ignore it.

The door swung open and in stepped Hoyt to the kitchen "Damnit ta hell it's freezing out there! Makes good for storing meat outside though." he laughed. Mary felt nauseated by his words but tried to act as though she hadn't heard him. He had kept his distance from her at the constant staring of Thomas to let Hoyt know he was watching. Thomas came in behind Hoyt covered in blood from his neck down his apron and to his knees. He didn't say anything as he often didn't but did go to the basement to remove his 'work' cloths and returned when he was clean. The mask over his face was fairly new from some arrivals just a few days earlier. This time Hoyt had kept a padlock on the basement to prevent their escape and Mary's curiosity.

When Thomas returned he pushed past Hoyt and went to Mary. His large hand pushed aside her crotchet work and he knelt down in front of her to press his ear to her growing womb. "Big papa I see." Hoyt laughed and came into the living room where it was slightly warmer than the kitchen. Mary remained still and allowed Thomas to nuzzle his head against her stomach. He was never really cruel, forceful maybe but never injuring her. The small creature moved against Thomas' face against her belly which made him smile beneath his mask. Mary was frozen until he pulled away and then she realized she had been holding her breath. He still made her nervous and despite everything she felt somewhat sorry for him but still feared him.

He leaned down and hugged her whispering "Mine." in her ear before he pulled away. Mary flinched when she heard screaming from the basement. "I told her to git rid of her Hoyt." Luda Mae chided and Hoyt shrugged "I like 'er she's a good fuck to have around." he answered. "Language!" Luda Mae shouted and shook her finger at Hoyt. He had kept the girl Mary had tried to rescue and had probably done so just to torment Mary. She did feel guilty as if she had somehow caused the girl to have a worse fate than just death.

Hoyt flopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the table which caused Luda Mae to glare at him and he lowered his boots to the floor. It was getting late and the lower the sun got the colder it got. So most everyone stayed near the fire and only went to bed when it was time to cover up and sleep. Mary stared at the fire and watched it dance. Her eyes closed and slowly opened. Each time they did they opened more slowly until they stayed shut. Her crotchet work fell from her hands. Thomas lifted her from the chair and carried her to bed. He would lie next to her and cuddle up to her sleeping form. His hand rubbed lightly over her stomach feeling the movement within. Mary slept and most often found relief in her dreams.

It was the early morning hours before the sun had rose when Hoyt was grumbling downstairs "What the fuck people want this early." he complained. Luda Mae shrugged lightly "I don't know but go see and git it done quick." Thomas was able to slip from the bedroom without waking Mary. He joined Hoyt to go to the station where someone was ringing a bell for service that was attached to the house. They didn't want to miss a 'sale' or meal rather.

Mary woke to find herself alone and she was happy at that. Even though he had been nice so far she still knew the entire family were monsters. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She soon changed her cloths into a long sleeved dress that hung to the middle of her shins. The only form of pants she was able to wear were some odd old fashioned bloomers Luda Mae had made for her to wear under her dresses to add warmth. Mary felt like she was in an old western but was glad she didn't have to parade around in just a dress when it was so cold.

When she finished dressing she heard a large crash from downstairs and screaming. She froze and knew that they had found someone else. "Thomas grab him!" she heard Hoyt's voice. Thomas' roaring disapproval of how their food was acting. Mary slowly came down the stairs. Her chain rattled as she stepped down each stair. An urge to assist the stranger or strangers came over her but she withheld. Previous experience that usually only led to trouble. Mary pressed her lips together and came around the corner of the stairs. "Damnit." Hoyt yelled as he lost his grip on a second man who grabbed a kitchen knife and brandished it at Hoyt.

Thomas was blocking the exit outside so the man turned and ran towards the living room and front door. Mary stepped from around the corner and had not been a witness to the scene. To her surprise she came face to face with the stranger. Before she was able to realize or speak he drove the knife into her. Luda Mae screamed. Mary felt herself grow unnaturally cold and crimson blood began to stain her dress. The man shoved her and she hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. "Git him Hoyt!" she head Luda Mae. Thomas slammed the man he held into the floor which likely killed him if not he would not be waking anytime soon.

Mary felt numb and could hear Luda Mae's frantic voice. It sounded so distant. Mary was lifted from the floor and cradled in Thomas' arms. He stroked her hair and muttered inaudible words. "Git her to the truck." Luda Mae ordered. Thomas lifted Mary who was now limp as a rag doll. Thomas climbed into the truck and never once let go of Mary. Luda Mae didn't drive very often but she knew how. Soon they were on their way to the small family practice clinic in town. They couldn't risk taking her to a larger hospital in the city so they relied on the clinic which had at least one or two of their own working there.

Mary's blood covered Thomas by the time they reached the clinic. It was after hours but Luda Mae called the emergency line to have a doctor paged and it took no time for someone to arrive. The town was small and far from any city so the community looked out for one another and the doctors that worked at the clinic took shifts for emergencies along with the nurses.

Thomas waited impatiently until the doctor arrived followed quickly by a nurse. Thomas exited the truck and carried Mary to the front door which the doctor opened quickly "Take her in room 2." Thomas obeyed and laid Mary on the bed. She was near unconscious but fighting it. She didn't know how much she had left. "What happened?" the nurse asked Luda Mae who lied eloquently so "We were all asleep and Mary heard him first. She must've surprised him or somethin' cause the bastard stabbed her and ran." the nurse nodded.

The doctor cut away Mary's dress to find the wound at her right shoulder just below the collar bone. "It's deep." he said as he finally cut away the remnants of the dress. Thomas had been stitched up at the clinic more than once but rarely did anyone get a piece of him or Hoyt like they had Mary. "She'll…she'll be alright won't she? She's expecting my grandbaby in April…what kind of man does that. Stabs a pregnant woman!" she began to sob. The doctor shook his head lightly "I don't know Mam." he answered and the nurse began to clean the wound which refused to stop bleeding. The nurse gave a shot near the wound and it seemed to help slow the bleeding. "Blood platelets are probably low." the nurse said to the doctor who nodded. The nurse then gave Mary a sedative and painkiller. They began to stitch Mary's wound. She was unaware of what was going on and could barely keep her eyes open. Finally she gave into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry. This chapter is short but been busy and wanted to get this portion up. If you are enjoying the story don't forget to review it! Let me know if there is anything you like, dislike, want to happen or otherwise!

* * *

Mary pushed as hard as she could. Luda Mae was knelt at the end of the bed "Push Mary!" she coached and Mary took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She was nearly out of energy. She collapsed back on the pillows and panted while Luda Mae waved her hand at Thomas who took away a bloody bucket of water and brought in fresh hot water. "Again." Luda Mae demanded of Mary and she sucked in a deep breath and held it tightly in her lungs. She pushed with all her might and felt the contraction helping her but at the same time the pain radiated around her abdomen and back so much she wanted to scream but she refrained. Her hands held the backs of her thighs and lifted them towards herself. "I see the head!" Luda Mae exclaimed which urged Mary on. Another long breath in and she held it once more and pushed.

The baby emerged from Mary and she flopped back onto the bed and panted heavily. Her body was sore and weak. Luda Mae began wiping the babies face and body off. "Is it a boy…a girl?" she questioned but Luda Mae had not answered her yet. Then she heard the baby cry and Luda Mae cooed "Aren't you precious." and turned to show Mary the new bundle she cradled in her arms. Mary let out a piercing scream when she caught sight of the baby. It had two full rows of pointed teeth. One eye was missing and the other was misplaced on the forehead. The creature was without a nose and had only a gapping hole where it should have been. In its clawed hands it held a severed finger and was gnawing at it while it emitted growls.

Mary awoke screaming. Thomas woke confused next to her. Her body thrashed wildly in a panic to be free of the nightmare that refused to fade from her sight. When she finally realized it was only a dream she remembered where she was and the nightmare she was currently in. She pressed her palm to her forehead and felt her clammy skin. She took in several deep breaths waiting for her heart to stop pounding. Thomas stared at her intently while she tried to regain herself. When she had calmed down she looked at him but said nothing before she turned away and laid back down. He instinctively wrapped his arm protectively around her.

When the sun rose it peered through the window and onto Mary's closed lids. She didn't want to wake up and see it. She didn't want to have to live another day in this house with this messed up family. Nor did she want to face the realization that her condition was steadily progressing. When she did manage to open her eyes she saw an empty bed next to her as she usually did. Slowly her eyes opened and closed before she sat up and stretched. It was nearing the end of February and based on Midly's prediction she'd be due the second week of April. It showed in her size as she lifted herself from the bed and waddled her way to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Luda Mae had been trying to get her to eat 'meat' but Mary always refused.

Once she was clean she made her way downstairs. The sound of the chain had become a staple of the house and no one seemed to recognize or notice it anymore. "There ya are darlin." Luda Mae smiled from within the kitchen. She had breakfast ready and plates set out with food on them there were more plates than usual "Sit here darlin." Luda Mae motioned to a plate that had sausage on it and Mary felt sick but she sat down and soon Thomas and Hoyt appeared. Behind them strolled Clem and Lyle that had caught Mary and the girl that Hoyt continued to keep for his own uses. The three of them smiled at Mary but Thomas hid behind his mask and only stared at her for awhile before sitting down next to her. He seemed to be watching her a lot more lately. Clem looked over the meal "Sure looks good Luda Mae." he commented before Lyle and Hoyt sat down and they prayed.

Everyone started eating and discussing and Mary remained silent. Lyle kept staring at Mary and it made her uncomfortable "You sure are glowing." he said and took a large bite of eggs that filled his gapping mouth. When he had almost finished chewing his food he spoke "That's a good look fer ya." he grinned and took another bite. Mary stared at her plate and didn't look up. Lyle continued "Yeah…good thing it was me and Clem that found ya. Who knows what mighta happen otherwise." Mary felt her jaw tense at his words. He had stomped her last attempt at escape.

Mary didn't say anything but reached out to grab her drink and when she lifted it the pain shot through her shoulder and arm and she dropped the glass. Luda Mae jumped and immediately started dabbing up the liquid. Clem glanced at Mary then at Luda Mae who spoke "Heathen stabbed her when he got loose. She came out alright but with some lasting damage." Mary kept quiet but she wanted to scream. She wanted to tell them if they had taken her to a hospital, did follow up visits she might not have the nerve damage. Clem shook his head "That's to bad. We pulled over a couple a real good lookin' ones the other day." Hoyt laughed and took a drink before Clem continued "This one was stacked." he gestured to his own chest with his hands and Lyle and Hoyt both laughed. "I'm serious, tits out ta here." Lyle nodded "She was and her friend to. Dressed like street walkers so that's how we treated them." Clem interrupted "Yeah, yeah..Lyle here took no time in draggin' the brunette outta the car and bendin' 'er over the hood. Right there on the damn highway going at her. Bitch deserved it trampin' 'round in a short skirt that didn't cover shit." Hoyt gave a nod "Wish I'd been in on that." he commented and Mary wanted to stab him with her fork.

Lyle tried to continue "Clem got the other one out put a gun at 'er head and made her open her mouth.." "That's enough!" Luda Mae shouted and glared at the boys "Take it outside if ya donna talk like that. You are in the presence of women." she reminded them. The three finished eating and left the table while Thomas followed slowly behind them. However, before he left the kitchen he went to Mary and rubbed her large womb and then exited.

Luda Mae shook her head "Sometimes I swear those boys." she finished eating and began washing the dishes. She rarely asked Mary to do much because of her condition but Mary refused to sit and get fat. She liked to be busy. When the kitchen was clean Mary retreated to the bedroom. There was little more to do. It was cold outside and she hated the cold.

There was some commotion downstairs and she came out to investigate. "I thought you took care of that!" she heard Hoyt yell. "I thought I did! Seemed like they'd dropped it." What were they talking about. Mary crept down the stairs slightly trying to keep her chain from rattling. "Gonna bring trouble." she head Luda Mae say. "Damnit ta hell…last thing we need is some cop snooping around." Mary pressed her lips together was was actually holding her breath to hear better. "That patrolman that came lookin' for Mary now someone lookin for him. Why can't they leave well enough alone." fret filled her voice. "I heard it on the radio. They're sending someone out ta check about him." Clem's voice followed by Hoyt "I knew it…shouldn't have left it up to you two idiots." Lyle huffed "We thought it was done. We told them what ya told us to." Luda Mae's voice was frantic when she spoke "They aint taking Mary from us. She's gonna have Thomas a baby and she's our family now. Fix it!" she ordered them and the men left once more.


	12. The End or Beginning

A week to the day since Mary had heard the discussion in the kitchen a car started up the driveway. Luda Mae could be heard yelling in the kitchen "Thomas! Thomas! Git Mary and hide!" she commanded. Mary was in the bedroom dressing for the day when Thomas barged into the room and scooped her up without a word. He unlocked the chain and rolled it up so it was hidden. Thomas carried Mary bridal style down the stairs. She didn't fight since her condition made things awkward when she did and she didn't want to take the chance on them falling down the stairs.

He took her to the basement and shut the door behind them. Mary did her best not to open her eyes and see what was in the basement. The girl that was gagged and passed out in the bed that Hoyt had decided to keep. So strung out on drugs Hoyt gave her she didn't even remember her own name. Thomas held Mary's hand tightly when he sat her down on one of the tall steel tables and stood next to her.

The knock on the front door was loud and it sent a shock of electricity down her spine that demanded she take action. Her eyes drifted to Thomas who was looking up towards the living room above them. Muffled footsteps could be heard and then Luda Mae's voice "Morning, what can I do fer ya?" she asked with a voice so practiced at sounding like a sweet old lady. The voice of a man that held an air of professional seriousness "I'm looking for a patrolman. He was last reported to have been looking for a woman who went missing several months ago. His last radio into the office caused a lot of concern." Luda Mae fidgeted on her feet. She wondered what the man had gotten out of his big mouth before Thomas had gotten to him.

Mary could feel her muscles twitch. They wanted her to act. When she shifted a bit on the table Thomas grunted and tugged at her arm. Mary could feel her heart pounding. The voices continued "Now the patrolman is missing and the woman still has not been found. They were both reported in this area." the cop continued. Luda Mae spoke sweetly "I didn't see either of them. Wish I could help but really don't thing there is much I can do. Did ya check with the local authorities?" she asked knowing the Clem and Lyle had both lied so well about having found the car abandoned.

The cop's tone never changed "Yes, mam. They said the patrolman's car was found abandoned with no sign of a struggle or foul play." of course Clem and Lyle and cleaned it from top to bottom. "It was still suspicious with his last radio contact. Let me know if you hear or see anything." He was leaving! Mary clutched the table and felt her heart pound and her muscles ached badly and finally she leaped from the table and ran for the stairs.

Thomas was quick behind her. He caught her hair and jerked her back to him and she let out a yelp. Her body fell backward from the stairs and landed with her back into his chest. He hugged her with one arm and as she began to scream he silenced her with his hand clamped over her mouth. His masked face was against her cheek and his lips against her ear. She could hear his heavy breathing. "Mine.." he muttered to her and gripped her tightly "Mine." he repeated a couple times. Mary struggled and twisted her body against him but he didn't let her go. Her muffled screams from beneath his massive hand were unheard by the officer.

The man upstairs spoke again "I'll be in the area for some time so don't hesitate to call." he had most likely given Luda Mae some contact information and with that his footsteps faded from the front porch. Luda Mae shut the door and could feel her old heart fluttering. Thomas gripped Mary tightly when he began up the stairs again with her and entered the kitchen. Luda Mae came around the corner and for a moment was shocked to see Thomas holding Mary's mouth and body as he was but didn't ask about it. "We're fine fer now. That'll throw 'em off for a bit but he'll be back." she writhed her hands together in front of her as her mind worried.

Mary twisted her body but Thomas held tight to her. Luda Mae had a frown on her face and reached out to pet Mary's large womb. The creature inside squirmed against the pressure against it's home and it made Luda Mae smile. She touched part of Mary's check that wasn't covered by Thomas large fingers. Then Thomas drug her up the stairs and into the bedroom once more.

Mary tried to fight having the chain locked around her ankle again but Thomas' sheer size and strength he was able to pin her down without injuring her and get the chain around her ankle. When she was tethered once more he locked the door and removed his slaughtering apron. When he approached Mary she stood her ground with her hands balled into little fists at her sides. When he tried to reach out for her it was in a tender way she shoved at him. Her hands planted into his broad shoulders and her entire weight pushed forward against him in one shove. It barely phased him and he closed the distance between them.

His face nuzzled hers and down her neck and shoulders. "Mine." he repeated and took a large inhale of her scent into his nostrils. Mary jerked her shoulders and tried to show her disapproval but he didn't listen. He continued to nuzzle at her flesh. Mary squirmed but Thomas held onto her. He removed his mask and laid it on the dresser. When it was no longer in the way he pushed his lips against hers. It was the first time he had actually kissed her. Mary was so shocked she didn't react at first which allowed him to press his tongue into her mouth. Despite his family and his upbringing he was surprisingly tender and loving. Mary turned her head to the side and broke the kiss.

She seemed to have hurt his feelings and he frowned but brought his hands to either side of her cheeks and forced her to look at him "Mine." he said in a more stern voice. He used his hands to hold her head and pressed his lips to hers again. Mary held her breath as Thomas forced her lips apart and his tongue snaked into her mouth and mingled with her own. It occurred to her that if Luda Mae had contact information for the cop she could get it. It took all she had in her but she tried to appear as if she wanted Thomas.

Her lips willingly parted and he let out a pleased grunt before his arms enveloped her and hugged her form to him. He didn't break the kiss for some time. When he did Mary just stared at his chest. He lifted her and carried her to the bed where he laid her down on her side. He moved quickly to lay next to her with her back against his chest. His fingers trailed up her thighs and pulled her panties down to her knees. Her skirt lifted high on her hips and exposed her naked sex. Thomas removed his pants enough to free his member which was already hard and ready.

He lined himself up and pressed into Mary. She squeaked softly and held her breath. It was random when he decided he wanted her. Could be in the morning as it was now or any other hour. Mary tried to concentrate on anything else when he was driving himself into her. His distinctive thrusting was more about pleasure than procreation now. He lasted longer now than he had when he first took her.

As he pumped in and out of her her body responded and her sex became slick and wet which aided in his thrusting. He quickened his pace and it created a slapping sound between their bodies. Suddenly his body shivered and his seed filled her and his body went limp. His breath was hot and heavy in her ear until he removed himself from her and dressed. There was work to be done with anyone new they had caught recently.

When he left and Mary was alone she quickly lifted from the bed and even though she felt the need to shower she had other things on her mind. She hurriedly put her garments on and made her way downstairs. Luda Mae was at the table drinking tea with a heavy set woman and another that looked like a toothpick. "There she is!" Luda Mae announced when she spotted Mary who entered slowly into the kitchen. "Well isn't she just gorgeous. Such a glow…when did Midly say she's due." the large woman asked Luda Mae who took a sip of tea before she answered "Second week of April. Lovely spring baby." she sighed and smiled at Mary. Mary didn't say anything but nodded softly. When she noticed Luda Mae wasn't wearing her apron she looked towards the laundry room when it would be hanging.

Without a word she went into the laundry room and attempted to make a bit of noise so that it seemed as though she was busy with chores. She could hear Luda Mae "Oh she's shy. Nice fit for Thomas though. He has such a love fer her I can tell." Mary dug through the pockets of Luda Mae's apron while it hung on the wall and when her fingers brushed over a card she snatched it. She was thankful that Luda Mae hadn't thrown it away. Her fingers fumbled with it as she withdrew it from the pocket and glanced it over. The officers name, badge number and phone number were listed on it. She clutched it to her chest and then lifted her skit to slide it into the elastic of her bloomers. How she hated Luda Mae's idea of fashion that she was forced to wear.

When she exited the laundry room she jumped startled to find Thomas standing there staring at her. She looked up at him but said nothing. He reached up and petted her hair then down her cheek and removed his hand to rub her large womb. A day didn't go by that he didn't touch her belly to feel the squirming mass in it. He said nothing but turned away from her and went to the basement. The tenderness of that moment was quickly jerked from the air when Hoyt entered with a man who was cursing and screaming. He was followed by Clem and Lyle. Mary retreated from the kitchen during the commotion. She knew Luda Mae had a phone somewhere in the house.

While the men were busy with the man they had brought in and the ladies were busy gabbing at the table Mary searched. She was surprised at how unconcerned she was with the man they had brought in. As if she had grown used to having screaming people brought into the house. The screaming usually didn't last long. Mary moved from Hoyts room to even the bathrooms then finally Luda Mae's room. There on the nightstand was a phone. Her hands were shaking when she dialed the phone and had to wait between each number for the dial to spin. The old rotary phone clicked and clanked out the numbers until she heard a ring. "Hello, this is officer Longchamp." Mary had to withhold her voice as it wanted to be frantic and loud. "Hello?" she heard him say again and she was finally able to release her controlled words "He…hello…This is Mary Harrison." there was a pause and the sound of papers shuffling "Mary! Are you alright?" he asked and Mary felt herself becoming panicked as it seemed the cop had found some information on her in the papers "Yes…I'm okay. They've kept me prisoner here." she explained. "Who has?" he asked and Mary put her hand to her mouth to keep her words from traveling very far "The Hewitt family..they're at the farmhouse. The ones who own the station." she was shaking all over. Any moment someone could catch her. Normally she was watched far to closely which was why she hadn't tried calling sooner. Luda Mae was always in her room or near it, by the phone. Now she was distracted with the two biddies downstairs.

"Stay there and keep calm we'll be out to get you, right away." Mary felt relief enter her heart for the first time in months but it was quickly replaced by fear "How..they'll they'll kill all of you." she held the phone receiver tightly when he answered "We'll be fine you just be ready when we get there." Mary nodded even though the cop couldn't see her it was almost an instinctive thing "I will be." she hung up the phone and put the cart back into the elastic of her bloomers.

Back downstairs the women were still gabbing at the table so Mary was able to sneak by them. In the living room she could see the driveway. How would she get out with the chain still on her. Then she thought for a moment and went back to the kitchen. A deep breath and she calmed herself. How she had learned to lie with a smile was the only thing she had gotten from Luda Mae. "I'd like to make a special dinner for Thomas…I need to go to the shed and get some fresh meat." Mary felt herself become nauseous but it wasn't like she hadn't had to prepare meat before she just didn't like the idea of acting as if it meant nothing. "I can't get all the way to it tethered to the wall." she gave a soft shrug. She was trying to trick Luda Mae into taking off the anklet. "I'll just get it real quick in be back in. It's to cold to stay out there to long." she pressed her lips together but in her demeanor and eyes shone nothing but honesty.

Luda Mae looked from the women towards Mary "Well how sweet of you." she said and sipped a bit of her tea before she rose to her feet. To Mary's surprise she believed her but instead of unlocking her Luda Mae went to the basement door and opened it to yell at Hoyt "Hoyt! Git up here!" she commanded and Mary's heart sank. When Hoyt entered the kitchen he glared at Mary for amoment before he turned to Luda Mae "What is it? I'm busy!" Luda Mae shook her finger at him "Don't be gittin snippy with be, boy. Now, Mary wants to make a special dinner for Thomas so unchain her and take her out to the shed to pick out some meat." perhaps Luda Mae thought Mary might be coming around and that was why she was wanting to pick out the meat.

Hoyt huffed "Now I gotta play babysitter." he grumbled a bit before he unhooked Mary's ankle from the shackle. It took everything she had not to run at that moment. "Come on then." Hoyt ordered Mary and they started out to the shed. Mary kept glancing at the driveway. Hoyt stomped on "Come on I aint got all day." Mary waddled along behind him and when they arrived at the shed she opened the freezer to find meat wrapped in paper bags. She swallowed hard and pretended to be sifting through it. "So, fixing a special meal for Thomas? Offle nice of ya." he was suspicious and it showed in his voice.

Mary picked up what looked like it might be part of someone's leg and lifted it from the freezer. It might have made her get sick at one point but she had become numb to the idea of handing a dead person. "There we go." Hoyt said and started leading the way to the house. Mary wanted to stall…there was one way she knew would work. She sucked in a deep breath and clutched the frozen severed leg in her hands. "You know. It's not really fair that Thomas gets me and you have to hide that girl of yours in the basement. You don't even get to call her yours. Luda Mae doesn't think you deserve anything better than a tramp." Mary wasn't usually the type to call names but she had a point to her words.

Hoyt stopped and turned towards her which made Mary shrink. She felt about as tall as a blade of grass. "I mean…I think you deserve a wholesome girl. Not one that dresses like a street walker." she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Hoyt nodded "Yeah, well that's all I git. The one decent one Luda Mae declares belongs to Thomas." Mary nodded and continued holding the leg. "Well…some cultures they share." she felt her stomach roll at the words but she knew they would work. Hoyt tilted his head to the side "Now what you talkin bout girl?" he took a step towards her "Just that…if Luda Mae doesn't let you keep a girl for yourself, I mean other than just a tramp for an occasional bang…then why shouldn't Thomas have to share." she felt like she might vomit. She knew she wouldn't have to go far with Hoyt just enough until the cop arrived.

The distance between them closed in an instant when Hoyt rushed her and stopped only when his body was touching her belly. "Thomas wouldn't go for that." he said and his hand came up to encircle a few tendrils of her hair and stroke them softly. "He wouldn't have to know." she said with a soft voice. Just as Hoyt was about to plant a kiss on her lips Luda Mae swung the door open "Hide her!" she screamed. The sounds of sirens suddenly as they hadn't turned them on until they were turning into the drive. Hoyt reached for Mary who dodged him and proceeded to swing the frozen leg like a bat against his head. He stumbled and she ran.

There were four cop cars kicking up dust as they barreled up the drive. Mary ran towards them waving her arms. They pulled up next to her as Hoyt and Luda Mae ran into the house. There was some shouting from inside before the chief spoke through a megaphone "Come on out. There doesn't need to be any bloodshed here!" Mary just wanted to leave. The cop from the phone came to her and had a shocked look on his face to find her in the condition she was. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and took her to the patrol car and in the passenger seat.

Hoyt's voice from within the house shouting "The fuck there won't be bloodshed. Ya'll gonna die now." Mary shook her head. What was he thinking? That's when a ball of fire came from the window and sailed through the air. It was a homemade Molotov of whiskey. It hit the ground just under the cop car closest to the house. Mary shoved open the door of the car she was in and fled further away. The fire burned until it finally caused the gas tank to become to hot and the car blew up sending shrapnel flying into the air.

Screams of pain and those of anger filled the air. "Get her out of here!" the chief yelled. The cop from the phone got Mary back into the car and took no time getting the car headed down the driveway. She could hear the sound of a chainsaw starting up and the sounds of screams. She covered her ears and lowered her head. Another explosion rocked the car and she spun around to see the house engulfed in flames. _Oh no Thomas_. She thought for a moment then shook her head wondering if she had really just worried about him. The house was entirely in flames by the time they got to the end of the drive and the cop sped away "We'll take you to the station in Marshall." Mary laid back in the seat and wrapped her arms around herself. For the first time she felt like she was free.


	13. Something New

The chainsaw started then sputtered to a stop. Again it revved then gave out. The third time it sputtered and coughed until it came alive with a heavy roar and was followed by screaming. Mary shot awake and sat straight up in a hospital bed. It was a dream…a nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes she heard the chainsaw, saw the faces of the victims as Thomas tore them in two. Mary was sweating profusely and had to whip her brow. Her breath was quick and it took her a minute to catch it. When she was finally able to breath again she swung her legs to the side of the bed. The room was dark except for the small bit of moonlight that crept into the window.

After explaining her story to the police in Marshal they took her to the hospital to be monitored. There was a policeman outside of her door which made her feel a bit safer. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and made her shiver. She shuffled to the bathroom. When she was finished she could hear talking outside of her door. It was the sound of a woman and the policeman "You're so sweet." she heard the woman coo. Mary listened intently as the policeman spoke "I mean it." he pursued. The girl giggled "What'd ya say we find a quiet place." Mary froze and shook her head no.

She went for the door and swung it open to see the policeman walking away with a rather scantily clad woman "Where the hell are you going?" Mary chided him and he turned to her "You'll be fine for five minutes." Mary shook her head "Get someone while your doing whatever the hell it is you're doing." not like she didn't know but she was trying to be civil. Her choice of words could have been much more colorful she was so angry but she tried to withhold them. The policeman shook his head "Give me five minutes." he rolled his eyes and Mary threw her arms up.

Mary drug the IV stand along with her that was attached to her arm. When she reached the nurses station she dinged the bell once and a woman came out smiling "What can I do for you sweetheart?" she asked in a sweet voice. "The..policeman that was supposed to be guarding me or whatever left." Mary replied and the woman looked a big angry and put her hands on her hips "The nerve." of course everyone in the hospital was supposed to be confidential but by now it was likely they all knew why she was being guarded. "I'll call the sheriff and get another over here and see to it that man looses his job." she shook her finger to emphasize her words. Then she pounded out the keys of the phone. "Go lay down sweetie I'll get this taken care of." Mary nodded and went back to her room.

She went to the bed and laid down after she had adjusted her gown and IV cord. It was hard to find sleep. Having the chainsaw in her head every time she closed her eyes. Seeing Thomas' looming over her with his broad shoulders and intimidating size and brut strength. The cop had told her they found bodies in the house and had assumed the family burnt inside. Mary wanted to believe him and at the same time she had mixed feelings about Thomas' fate.

It was the end of March before all the paperwork had been sorted out. Mary wasn't allowed to leave Marshall until then. They had to have her for questioning which she thought a phone call would work much better. They had her seeing a regular doctor for her pregnancy which was doing well. She still feared the day she would meet the creature squirming around in her. It made her feel guilty to loath someone she hadn't met. Someone who was at no fault for their own life.

"You alright?" she heard the cop question from the drivers seat of the patrol car. His coarse steady set on the bus station "Yes, I'm fine." she answered and took in a long deep breath. "What the hell?" he questioned as he looked in the rear view mirror. Mary turned to see a car she didn't recognize coming up on them rather quickly. Mary felt panic rise in her and she pressed her lips together. The car got closer and closer until it was at their bumper. Then suddenly it passed and Mary saw the woman from the hospital hanging out the window waving and making faces at the policeman driving Mary.

He shifted in his seat and shook his head "I'd pull them over but I need to get you to the bus station." he nodded. However he changed his mind when he saw the driver had an open container and was opening drinking it in front of him while the woman proceeded to flash her breasts out the window. "I have to pull them over it won't take long." he promised. Mary shook her head no and crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

The policeman flipped on his sirens and lights to which the car responded with slowing and pulling to the side of the road. The policeman exited the vehicle and approached the car. The woman was laughing and shoving at the driver of the car. When the policeman got to the window a shot rang out into the air that made Mary flinch and her blood run cold. The cop crumpled into a heap on the ground. She hesitated but only for a moment before she got behind the wheel of the patrol car and gunned the gas. Her trip was short when a truck rammed her from the side and sent the car reeling off coarse and into the ditch.

Mary's head hit the steering wheel and sent her vision into a blur. She was able to shove her door open and spill out onto the ground. She could hear people shouting as she righted herself and instinctively took off in any direction. She could barely see and wasn't moving as fast as she had thought. When suddenly there were arms wrapped around her. The familiar smell of iron and leather filled her nostrils and she knew it was Thomas. "Noo, let me go!" she demanded and began thrashing her body around. Her fists pummeled at his shoulders while he lifted her bridal fashion and carried her towards the truck. "Come on boy git her in we gotta go!" they had survived! Hoyt was in the driver seat of the truck while Luda Mae sat in the middle. Thomas squeezed he and Mary into the truck with her on his lap. Her body punched and kicked wildly "No! No! Let go!" Thomas caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides "Mine!" he growled and Mary kicked her feet against the dash. She could hear his heavy breathing in her ear as his head was pressed to hers to aid in restraining her.

Luda Mae shot her eyes at the girl "Now stop it! Ya hear me! Throwing a tantrum like a child." it was obvious that Luda Mae was angry with the trouble Mary had caused but since Mary was now carrying a child of the family they would overlook all her behaviors. Hoyt started to drive away and Mary caught sight of Lyle who had been driving the car. "You bastard!" she screamed at him and Thomas shook her body a bit to silence her. Lyle laughed "Nice ta see you to!" the woman in the passenger seat laughed "See ya 'round." she blew a kiss at Mary who did no more than glare with dagger eyes at the woman. Hoyt drove away.

Mary struggled as much as she could for most of the drive. Her feet pounded the dash with her back ramming against Thomas' chest which he hardly seemed to notice. He held tightly to her and no one said anything until Hoyt sighed heavily "Calm her down." he said and began to steer with his knee while he fumbled with a cloth and some liquid he had taken from his shirt pocket. He soaked the cloth and handed it to Thomas. Mary thrashed wildly until Thomas pushed the cloth to her face over her nose and mouth. She tried not to breath. To pretend to go limp and unconscious. However just as she did Hoyt spoke "Leave it there a few minutes." he'd of course dealt with someone who had pretend before. Mary couldn't hold her breath any longer and gave one last thrash before everything went dark.

When Mary woke up there was a new ceiling to stare at. She didn't recognize it. When she moved she heard the familiar jingle of the chain. She shifted quickly to sit up and investigate it. Sure enough it was clamped around her ankle once more. Different components but still the same set up as before. She tugged at it and became frantic. A few whimpers from her and she started crying a bit jerking on the chain. Suddenly a hand from behind her circled her throat and tugged her backwards into the large broad chest of Thomas "Mine." he growled and kissed her ear which made her shiver. He released her once she calmed down and she stood up.

Her dress was just below her knees and had elbow length sleeves. Her stomach pressed against the fabric lifting it which made her condition all that more obvious. It was daylight but she had no idea what time it was. When she did look around it was a different house. A short walk to a window revealed it was a short two story cabin surrounded by nothing but woods. That only caused her more distress. How far from civilization were they? She went to another window and still saw nothing but woods. The only road was a very small trail that looked like it could only be walked to get to the house.

Mary ran to the door and tugged at it to find it locked. Thomas was suddenly behind her and pulled her from the door before he took a key from his pocket and unlocked it. She tentatively took steps out and into the hall which was very small and had two other doors. It was similar to the farmhouse but smaller. She slowly descended the stairs to find Luda Mae sitting next to the woman who had flashed the cop and Lyle. Hoyt was standing in the kitchen cleaning his gun. When Luda Mae saw Mary she offered a small smile "Feeling better darlin?" she questioned and Mary said nothing but stared at the girl who sat across from Luda Mae. They noticed her questioning eyes and Luda Mae introduced her "This here is Emma. Lyle's girl." she explained. That explained why she wasn't dead. A girl flashing people didn't seem to fit Luda Mae's style. Emma approached Mary "Nice ta meet ya." she offered her hand which Mary just stared at then glared at Emma.

Luda Mae sighed "She's a bit moody given her condition." she explained to Emma who reached out and petted at Mary's large stomach "I see that!" Mary took a step back and ran directly into Thomas. His chest at her back. It seemed he wasn't letting her more than two inches from him. Lyle grinned but said nothing. Mary felt a slight cramping but she paid it no mind. She had had several in the past few weeks and knew that it meant soon she would give birth to the creature. Lyle patted the seat next to him and Emma scurried to him and flopped down. "Anytime now I recon." Luda Mae said looking at Mary. She smiled at Mary "Don't worry, Midly knows where we are. Only family does." Mary felt her heart sink. They were in the middle of nowhere with only the family of crazies knowing where they were. She assumed they had gotten rid of the phone or hid it better. Mary said nothing but went to a small arm chair and sat down. Thomas moved with her and sat in the chair next to her. "Geez Thomas your like 'er shadow!" Lyle teased to which Thomas only grunted at him. Emma smiled "I think it's sweet." Mary stared at the hardwood floor that was covered by a thin rug. Her bare feet pressed against the aging threads which were rough and distracted her from the conversation. Another pain ran through her stomach that was a bit harsher than before but she paid it no mind.

As the day went on Mary busied herself with housework or needlework. There was no tv and electricity came from a generator. The water source was a well pump. It reminded her of an old western except for the generator. By the time night fell she was concerned. Her cramps had increased in intensity and frequency. She tried to ignore them. She knew the truth of it, she was going into labor but she didn't want to. She didn't want to deliver a child of this family.

Finally she was able to fall asleep through the small pain she felt. However, the pain got steadily worse and only a few hours of sleep she was unconsciously moaning in pain in her sleep. When her eyes opened and she couldn't sleep through it any longer Thomas was staring at her. His face so close to her own when she opened her eyes she jumped. Barley able to make out his features in the dark. Another pain seized her and she groaned and gripped the blankets. Thomas rose quickly and Mary snatched his large bicep and shook her head no. She didn't want anyone in here, she wanted to deny that it was happening. Thomas peeled her hand from his arm and shook his head.

When he left it was no time before Luda Mae was there "We called Midly! Oh heavens." she flipped on the lights. The generator was only ran if they needed it. When the light flipped on Mary squinted as her eyes adjusted. Luda Mae was followed by Thomas and nearly everyone in the house. "Get out!" Mary screamed. This wasn't a spectator sport it was birth and she didn't like them being in there. "Ya'll get over there." Luda Mae gestured to the other side of the room above Mary's head where she couldn't see them. Thomas however stayed by Mary's side. "Thomas this is a woman thing..scoot." for the first time Thomas glared at his mother and shook his head as he took Mary's hand "Mine." he growled and refused to leave her side.

Luda Mae shook her head "Alright then..have it your way." she grinned at seeing how he was so taken by Mary. Again the pressure and pain seized Mary and she groaned. Midly was in the room as soon as she arrived carrying a medical case "Hot water, sheets and some rags." she ordered and people started flurrying around. It was a couple weeks to early by the calculations but that wasn't uncommon. Mary groaned slightly louder with another wave of pain. Her hand clutched so tightly to Thomas' her knuckles turned white. Her brow began to sweat and her hair clung to her face.

Midly patted Mary's knee and lifted up her dress to remove her panties. "When you feel the pressure you push." Mary was annoyed with Midly and it was obvious when she spoke "I know what to do! I've done it before!" her words hissed from her mouth and she could feel the creature move lower in her body until there was that unbearable pressure and need to push.

Mary took a breath and held it as she curled her body around her stomach and pushed as hard as she could. "Oh my! That was good!" Midly said as the baby could already be seen. Mary took little time to breath before she sucked in another breath and pushed. The pain she felt was near unbearable and caused her to groan but she was able to push again as Midly pulled lightly and the relief Mary felt when the baby emerged from her and she felt empty. Almost immediately there was the sound of the creatures wanting cry. Luda Mae was crying and the room filled with awes.

Midly wiped the creature clean and wrapped it up. Clamped and cut the umbilical "A boy." she said with a smile and offered the bundle to Mary. She hesitated and just started at the blanket for a long moment. When she finally took the creature from Midly and brought it to her chest. When she held it she pulled away the wrapping to find he was perfect. His features beautiful from head to toe. Mary started to cry "Hi..sweetheart." she muttered to him and took his tiny hand in her own. His eyes squinted to gaze at her and she felt a wall tumble in her heart. Midly smiled "I'll bet he's easily 10lbs." she laughed and Luda Mae nodded "Thomas was a big baby." she reached out to touch the baby in Mary's hands and Mary glared at her.

Mary actually looked at Thomas for a moment with a smile. It almost seemed as though he were tearing up as he stared at his own child. Mary offered the baby to him. He gently took him from her and cradled him carefully. It astonished Mary how someone like Thomas could butcher someone one minute and in the next be holding his own baby so tenderly. Mary knew it wasn't his fault that he was the way he was. His family had corrupted him from birth much like they would do to her and Thomas' baby.

When Thomas handed the baby back to Mary Midly spoke softly "He should eat." she said and Mary shot her eyes at the woman "I know." she said in a stern voice. Mary was angered that Midly kept trying to tell her how to do something she already knew. Mary looked down at the baby and smiled "William." she gave him his name. It meant strong willed warrior, which he would be. When William began to fuss a bit Mary positioned him and he began nursing. Mary watched while he sucked greedily at her breast and her heart melted for him.

Thomas stroked William's cheek as he ate. Although Mary's heart had softened for William something else happened in her. Her thoughts were different _Sweet William. I promise I will get us out of here. You will not grow up here. Maybe Daddy will come with us…even if not we will leave…escape…or…mommy will kill them all._


	14. The EndFor Now

There will be a sequel to this story. In process.

Until then check out my creation for 28 Days Later s/9728641/1/Worsley-House-of-Hell

Entitled Worsley House of Hell.

Remember to read and review! Always nice to have reviews and find out what the audience likes, doesn't like and wants to happen.


End file.
